Fur Factor
by Misuky-chan
Summary: Natsu Dragneel es un hombre dragón con un pequeño problema: su estúpido primo quiere ocupar su puesto como Alfa del Clan Dragon Slayer, y todo por culpa de una arcaica tradición dragona que dice que un dragón sin pareja no puede liderar una manada. Por lo que a Natsu se refiere, las cosas no pueden complicarse más. Hasta que lo hacen. Complete Summary Inside
1. Argumento

**Argumento:**

**Natsu Dragneel** es un hombre dragón con un pequeño problema: su estúpido primo quiere ocupar su puesto como Alfa del Clan Dragon Slayer, y todo por culpa de una arcaica tradición dragona que dice que un dragón sin pareja no puede liderar una manada. Por lo que a Natsu se refiere, las cosas no pueden complicarse más. Hasta que lo hacen.

Al acudir a la fiesta de compromiso de su mejor amigo, Natsu no está preparado para la sorprendente y repentina lujuria cuando vislumbra a una misteriosa mujer humana... con un trasero que le hace la boca agua y que su cerebro se derrita. Pero... ¿no la había visto antes en alguna parte?

De repente, a Natsu la idea de tomar una compañera no le suena tan mal, definitivamente, podría interesarle _fabricar_ algunos cachorros con esa misteriosa mujer. Ahora sólo necesita la forma perfecta para llegar hasta ella...

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Historia! Qué les parece? Continúo?<strong>


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 01

_La abstinencia no sería tan mala_, pensó Natsu, _si no fuera por la falta de sexo._

Haciendo cuenta de su quinto escocés y deseando que fuera su quinta escocesa, el Alfa del Clan Dragon Slayer de Magnolia pasaba su noche de sábado de la forma en que ningún hombre dragón que se precie pasaría: soltero y célibe.

Por lo menos no tenía que pasarla solo, reflexionó, aunque la compañía que se encontraba en la fiesta post-boda de sus amigos dejaba mucho que desear.

Los dientes un poco largos para su gusto. Natsu prefería mujeres que no habían estado pintando la ciudad de rojo cuando sus antepasados todavía pensaban que la desmotadora de algodón era un artilugio de última moda. Además, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de terminar una relación, otra vez, justamente con una vampiresa muy particular, no se sentía con ganas de comenzar de nuevo. Las mujeres inmortales podían ser un poco demasiado exigentes.

Por qué se dedicaba a ponerse de mal humor en una esquina, en lugar de excusarse y salir a la calle para conocer a la mujer dragona de sus sueños, seguía siendo un misterio. No podía echarle la culpa al temor al compromiso como muchos hombres humanos solían hacer. A los hombres dragón les gustaba la idea de una compañera y vivían para engendrar un montón de nuevas generaciones de bebés dragones, y Natsu incluso esperaba con interés el día en que él introdujera a sus cachorros en las tradiciones de su clan y sus antepasados. Compromiso sonaba muy bien para él. No era miedo lo que le inducía a ese estado de ánimo; era aburrimiento.

Natsu sufría un caso grave, un caso agudo de 'siempre igual'. Dondequiera que miraba, veía las mismas caras, los mismos hábitos, oía los mismos rumores y follaba las mismas mujeres. Oh, sus nombres y el color de su pelo podían cambiar, pero en el fondo, eran todas iguales para él. La realidad lo deprimía. ¿Qué había pasado con el alegre, gallardo dragón que solía ser? En estos días se comportaba más como un sacerdote que un playboy.

Culpaba a las mujeres, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra razón podría haber para que una atractiva y saludable dragona lo dejara frío en lugar de disfrutar los placeres del sexo? Todavía gozaba el acto, después de todo, así que su problema no era físico. Nunca en su vida había experimentado ningún problema para conseguir una erección cuando la situación la requería. No tenía problemas para mantenerla, pero últimamente había tenido que esperar un tiempo para que volviese, y culpaba de eso a su pareja.

Si se quedaba insatisfecho después de un polvo, debía ser porque había jodido con las mujeres incorrectas, ¿verdad? Esa conclusión le parecía lógica. Ignorando el hecho de que había jodido con algunas mujeres muy interesantes.

Tomando como ejemplo a Jenny. La vampira rubia con la que había roto recientemente conseguía que la mayoría de las supermodelos pareciesen monstruos de feria. Con su cabello claro, piel blanca y radiantes ojos azules, por no mencionar un cuerpo que hacía morir de vergüenza a Venus, parecía un ángel enviado a la tierra para recompensar lo verdaderamente justo. El hecho de que ella tuviera la moral de un gato callejero y la cruel ambición de Napoleón Bonaparte, explicaba por qué se había pasado los últimos tres meses retorciéndose debajo de Natsu intentando moler su polla en lugar de cantar en un coro celestial. Nadie dijo que fuera justo, o incluso lógico.

El punto era que él no tenía por qué ser aburrido. Jenny sabía trucos sexuales que podían conseguir que a una hurí[1] le diera vergüenza y tenía la resistencia de un atleta olímpico no-muertos. Estaba dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa, no importa lo depravado que fuera, y si fallaba, lo hacía de nuevo hasta que pudiera dar lecciones a los expertos. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Dios, podía conseguir náuseas por eso?

No lo sabía, pero las tenía.

Había llegado a estar harto de todas las mujeres, y modestia aparte, Natsu había tenido un montón de mujeres. Algunas eran para poco más que una sola noche, otras compañeras recurrentes, y otras, como Jenny, habían bordeado las relaciones ocasionales, pero ninguna logró mantener su interés durante más de unas pocas semanas. La única razón por la que Jenny había durado tanto tiempo había tenido más que ver con su desinterés a tratar de encajar con sus costumbres que con una verdadera necesidad de mantenerse en torno a ella. Incluso en las últimas semanas habían llegado a invitar a terceras y cuartas personas en el juego, pero al final incluso con eso no había sido capaz de mantener el interés.

Cuando empezó a salir de las orgías de toda la noche con los músculos temblando de agotamiento y su pene todavía duro como una piedra, tiró la toalla. Ahora que sabía que ninguna mujer podía satisfacerlo, no veía ninguna razón para seguir torturándose con el sexo que lo llevaba a todas partes, pero no donde hacía falta. Esto lo había llevado a romper con Jenny, con la esperada escena desagradable, y eventualmente a esta, su decimotercera noche del celibato, fiesta post boda en casa de su amigo Gray.

Bebiendo un trago de whisky, echó una ojeada por la habitación y se preguntó cuánto tiempo requeriría la etiqueta que se quedara. Consideraba a Gray como un hermano, y realmente le gustaba Juvia, por lo que se alegraba de compartir la celebración de su reciente boda, sobre todo porque había tenido que dejar a un lado sus funciones de padrino para hacer frente a un incendio en la cocina de su club. De lo que no estaba tan contento era de las miradas especulativas de las que estaba siendo objeto, por un gran número de personas, por estar solo en un rincón y algunas no sólo de las mujeres. Trataba de ignorarlas, pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de ellos decidiera meter baza y comenzaran a increparlo.

—Yo voto por la pelirroja. Se ve como el tipo de mujer que está lista para cualquier cosa. Además no creo que esté usando ropa interior.

Su amigo y beta apareció al lado de Natsu, con una botella de cerveza marrón oscuro y una sonrisa reprimida. Gajeel Redfox lo sabía todo sobre la situación de Natsu y parecía encontrarlo divertido. Natsu le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

—Nunca lleva —Dijo—. Pero dudo que Flare quiera poner su marca en mí, no después de la última vez que salimos.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Derramaste una bebida en su vestido o algo así?

Natsu negó con la cabeza. Los diálogos deben empezar en una nueva línea

—Critiqué su técnica para mamarla.

Gajeel hizo una mueca en torno a una sonrisa.

—Ouch. Bueno, quizá la pelirroja no después de todo —Miró de nuevo a donde estaba Flare, susurrando a un par de mujeres—. Podría ser su amiga, ésa con el vestido verde. ¿Crees que ésas son de verdad?

—Sobre vampiros, siempre son reales. No pueden darse el lujo de sangrar durante la cirugía sólo para conseguir unos implantes —Dirigió a la mujer una mirada evaluatoria—. Además, ni siquiera con silicona se pueden conseguir unas tetas tan firmes. Créeme lo sé.

Bebiéndose la cerveza de un trago, Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sabes. ¿Hay alguna mujer aquí que no te _hayas_ follado?

—Juvia.

—Ella no cuenta. Gray te rompería las piernas, esperaría un par de horas para que te curaras, y luego volvería a rompértelas. Y después de eso, podría gruñir. Estoy hablando del resto de ellas. Las que no están casadas con tu mejor amigo, y no son de nuestra manada, ya que son todas prácticamente de la familia.

Natsu echó un vistazo a su alrededor, seguido de una mirada más larga. En su tercera barrida a la multitud, se detuvo y señaló hacia un grupo de asientos ocupados por tres mujeres muy atractivas.

—Allí —Dijo—. Esas tres. No me he acostado con ninguna de ellas.

Gajeel siguió su gesto y suspiró.

—Sí. Las mejores amigas de Juvia, que son probablemente las únicas mujeres humanas aquí esta noche, y los dos sabemos que no lo haces con humanas.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Natsu.

—Pensé en hacerlo una vez. Erza. Ella es por la que Gray casi me estaca cuando encontró a Juvia. Realmente me hubiera gustado verla en el otro extremo de mí, en vez de en el asiento delantero de mi coche. Pero ella es humana.

—De acuerdo con los que han hecho negocios con ella, eso es sólo una fachada. Ella realmente es un tiburón.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos, preguntaste con cuales no había jodido. Ellas.

—Sólo esas tres.

—Creo que sí —Vaciando su vaso, Natsu observó la sala una vez más, fijándose en cada una de las mujeres que había. Sus ojos no parecían hacer una pausa de más de medio segundo sobre cualquiera de ellas, no importaba cuán atractiva fuera, ni cómo de provocador fuera su vestido, hasta que se posaron sobre un culo con generosas curvas y se quedó totalmente paralizado. Casi podía oler su carne quemarse.

Sus ojos acariciaron sus líneas completas, generosas de su parte posterior que encajaba perfectamente con una falda bastante ceñida de color negro. La tela se envolvía en esa carne deliciosa, mostrándole cada curva redondeada con detalle de infarto. Sorprendentemente, no sabía si llevaba bragas, pero a diferencia de la falta de ropa interior de Flare, la idea de que esta mujer estuviese desnuda debajo del vestido hizo que su polla se pusiera en posición de firmes.

—Y ella, —Gruñó, toda su atención centrada en la mujer cuyo rostro aún no había visto. Si era tan bueno como lo que había visto, sería un hombre muy feliz—. No la he tenido a ella. Aún.

Lucy llegó a la fiesta con más de dos horas de retraso, pero era como lo había calculado, Juvia tenía suerte de que siquiera hubiera venido. Especialmente con este vestido.

Tiró disimuladamente del dobladillo, tratando de hacerlo bajar unos cuantos centímetros más por debajo de su culo. Ni modo. Cada vez que tiraba, el dobladillo bajaba, pero también lo hacía el escote. Podía enviar flashes a todo el mundo de su delantera y su trasero, y no le gustaba mucho.

_¿Cómo, en nombre de Dios, se había dejado convencer para esto?_ Se preguntó en un momento de lucidez. Ni siquiera las amenazas y los sobornos deberían haberla convencido para ponerse esta pobre excusa de vestido y dejar que sus amigas la sirvieran en bandeja de plata para su última Ronda de Fantasías. Se había escapado por poco, en las dos últimas rondas, con su orgullo intacto. Debería haber salido corriendo y gritando ante la idea de una Tercera Ronda. Lamentablemente, era demasiado tarde para eso.

Sus amigas tenían una naturaleza astuta, y con la compulsión propia de Lucy por agradar a todo el mundo, se aprovecharon sin escrúpulos. Sabían que Lucy albergaba un intenso rechazo por las fantasías y que intentaba retrasar las fechas, pero que había hecho las dos primeras rondas, porque se lo pidieron, y porque no quería que creyeran que era una cobarde aún mayor de lo que ya creían. Sin embargo, un corazón blando y una terquedad latente no la llevarían demasiado lejos. Dos rondas habían sido el límite de la naturaleza buena de Lucy, y pensó que debería haber adivinado que montarían su fantasía en un acto que sabían no podía evitar, la fiesta post boda de Juvia.

No importaba que la boda hubiese sido hacía dos semanas, cosa que sabía porque Lucy había sido la dama de honor. Juvia y Lucy habían sido las mejores amigas desde la secundaria, y Lucy no podía faltar a una fiesta en honor de su amiga. Así que allí estaba, vestida como una puta francesa y tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de hacer que esta tercera fantasía resultara igual que las otros dos, porque tenía la horrible sensación de que esta vez, la suerte _no_ estaría de su lado.

Renunció a tirar de la parte superior de su vestido y fue hasta una parte vacía de la sala donde le dio la espalda a la gente y tiró del vestido hacia abajo sobre su culo. Su escote se estiró tanto que sus pechos amenazaron con salirse del ajustado material, pero si seguía mirando la pared, nadie debería ser capaz de ver eso, y lo que pudieran ver estaría casi decentemente cubierto.

No creía que Erza, Levy y Mirajane la hubieran visto, pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Estarían tratando de encontrarla, porque era muy tarde y se había negado a contestar ninguna de sus llamadas de teléfono gracias a la bendición del identificador de llamadas. Una vez que se dieran cuenta de que había llegado, su aplazamiento terminaría y tendría que enfrentarse a su más reciente fantasía, quien quiera que fuera.

En las dos últimas rondas, los mismos dioses debían de haber estado mirando por ella, porque los cambios no podrían haber ido mejor si lo hubiera planeado ella misma. Su secuestrador montañés había resultado ser el novio que su hermana mayor había tenido en la escuela secundaria, y la idea de follar a la pequeña Lucy Heartfilia en una cabaña aislada durante cuarenta y ocho horas lo había puesto verde. Le había dado una de sus sudaderas para cambiarse, haciendo que se asara como un malvavisco y la alojó en un hotel hasta la hora de volver a casa. Mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su edificio de apartamentos, le había hecho la promesa de no decirle a Erza cómo fue su fantasía realmente. Habría sido duro. Prefería tener que decirles a sus padres que había decidido convertirse en una dominatriz bisexual vestida de cuero.

Prefería _convertirse_ en una dominatriz bisexual vestida de cuero.

Los mismos dioses a los que les había agradecido, debieron de preocuparse por ella después, en su segunda fantasía. En esa ocasión, el bombero aficionado que debía rescatarla de un ascensor deliberadamente parado en el edificio de oficinas de Erza había estado dispuesto a cumplirla, al menos hasta que se quitó su gorro de punto y vio el color rubio ceniza de su cabello. Fue entonces cuando le recordó a su hija de cuatro años, que a su vez le recordaba a su ex esposa y lo _mucho_ que deseaba que aún estuvieran casados. En lugar de un polvo rápido en un ascensor parado, Lucy había pasado cerca de dos horas escuchando la historia del corazón roto de Alzack y mirando fotos de su niña. La pequeña Asuka parecía realmente un encanto, e incluso si Lucy no podía ver el parecido, se comprometió a enviar a la niña una tarjeta de cumpleaños todos los años para mostrarle el agradecimiento que Lucy sentía por su salvador.

Ni siquiera había tenido que preocuparse de que Alzack la descubriera. El día siguiente a su rescate, él se había trasladado de nuevo a Boston para estar más cerca de su hija y para tratar de convencer a su ex esposa de que volvieran. Todo lo que Lucy tuvo que hacer fue ruborizarse cada vez que alguien le preguntaba qué pasó, y estaba libre. Por la forma en que, por lo general, transcurrían las conversaciones con sus amigas, ruborizarse no le resultó muy difícil.

Lucy a veces se preguntaba si "amigas" era en realidad la palabra adecuada para describir a esa cuadrilla. Juvia parecía más su hermana que su amiga, alguien que la amaba incondicionalmente, pero que también le encantaba atormentarla, a veces la volvía loca, y la defendería hasta la muerte o el asesinato. Mirajane y Levy eran unas amigas potables. Hacía tiempo que se conocían, a pesar de que tenían muy poco en común, y nadie podía hacerla reír más rápido.

Luego estaba Erza.

Erza era simplemente indescriptible. Ella presidía el grupo como una diosa perra, haciendo regalos o atormentando, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Erza no era el tipo de persona con la que 'gustarle' o 'llevarte bien con ella' fuera tan fácil. Te hacía trabajar muy duro para ello, pero era fiel y feroz, y Lucy podía imaginarla fácilmente arrancando el corazón a quien quisiera hacer daño a sus amigas. Lucy la amaba por eso, lo que probablemente explicaba por qué aguantaba toda esta basura en la que Erza la había metido.

Como esta noche.

Lucy se había vestido con este ridículo pseudo-vestido, tomado un taxi hasta el Upper East Side, caminado a través de la puerta de entrada de Juvia y Gray pareciendo una prostituta, todo por Erza. Si no fuera por la intromisión de la otra mujer, ella habría ido como era su costumbre, con pantalones ligeros y un suéter de gran tamaño, o una falda larga hasta los tobillos y una túnica diáfana, básicamente el aspecto de una profesora de jardín de infancia. Dado que eso era lo que era, Lucy no veía motivo para avergonzarse. Después de todo, ¿qué sería del mundo sin los maestros de preescolar? Carecería de habilidades básicas para la comunicación y atarse los zapatos, eso sería. Sus amigas podían burlarse de su profesión todo lo que quisieran. Lucy amaba los niños, y se negaba a sentirse avergonzada de que la inocencia de su carrera se reflejara en su actual vida sexual, porque si sus amigas y esta triste excusa de vestido se salían con la suya, la inocencia no le iba a funcionar esta noche.

Mirando con recelo por encima del hombro, trató de localizar a sus amigas. Por lo menos sabría qué partes de la habitación evitar. Vio a Juvia junto a Gray, sorpresa, sorpresa, mientras conversaba con un distinguido señor mayor con un mechón de pelo gris. Era el senador que Lucy siempre pensó se parecía a su abuelo Makarov. Bueno, excepto por sus colmillos. El abuelo Makarov tenía genio, pero ni siquiera le chupaba la sangre a la gente. A Lucy no le importaba lo que el senador eligiera chupar mientras mantuviera a Juvia ocupada con la conversación y no le prestara atención a ella. _Una menos, quedaban tres_.

Las localizó agrupadas charlando junto a la chimenea. Erza repantigada en un sillón mullido, que más bien parecía un trono, mientras que Mirajane y Levy estaban sentadas en el sofá a su izquierda. Cada una sostenía una copa de champán, y sus miradas se dirigían del reloj, a la puerta y entre sí, en ese orden. Erza parecía todo menos satisfecha.

Que les sirviera de lección, pensó Lucy, girándose de cara a la pared con rapidez antes de que se fijaran en ella. Lo tendrían bien merecido si no se hubiese molestado en aparecer en absoluto. Ninguna persona racional podría culparla. Acababa de entrar en una habitación llena de vampiros, hombres dragón y sólo Dios sabía qué más, con aspecto de carnaza en una convención de tiburones para reunirse con un hombre al que no conocía y al que realmente no quería conocer, no tenía ningún interés en una cita y mucho menos dormir con él. Tal vez debería replantearse todo eso de las "amigas".

_Bien, ahora estás siendo injusta_, se regañó a sí misma, tomó una respiración profunda inmediatamente después de darle un tirón a su escote. Realmente no podía culpar a sus amigas por no reunirla con el hombre con el que realmente _estaba_ interesada en acostarse, ya que su nombre era un secreto que tenía toda la intención de llevarse a la tumba. Sabía que sus posibilidades con él eran ridículas, probablemente a la par que sus posibilidades de sufrir una inmaculada concepción, porque como todo el mundo en el grupo social de los Otros de Magnolia sabía, Natsu Dragneel no tenía sexo con humanos.

Miró con aire taciturno las hojas de un ficus mientras absorbía el aguijón afilado de ese conocimiento. No era algo nuevo, lo sabía desde el principio, pero incluso después de seis semanas, todavía no había logrado aplastar la decepción y renunciar a regañadientes. Todavía fracasaba con el maremoto de fantasías, gracias a sus hormonas rebeldes. Se ponían en estado de alerta cada vez que ponía los ojos sobre su cuerpo y se le caía la baba o se le debilitaban las rodillas cada vez que veía sus ojos verdes. Esa reacción le dio una razón más para mantenerse de cara a la pared. Lo último que necesitaba era distraerse. Sabía que probablemente estaba en algún lugar de la casa, así que sería mejor mantenerse en las sombras y evitar verlo hasta que pudiera tener una vía de escape.

Pero, Señor, era lo que quería conseguir, poner sus manos sobre él.

Suspiró con nostalgia y descartó la imagen mental de sus manos pasando por todo su ancho, musculoso pecho. Si no cortaba con esto, le daría un ataque. Sus amigas podrían detectarla en cualquier momento, y cuando lo hicieran, no tenía dudas de que se abalanzarían sobre ella como una jauría de perros de caza y la arrastrarían gritando y pataleando a su encuentro Fix. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso explicaría el vestido, también. Sabía que no podría luchar con la maldita cosa sin que se rompiera como una banda de caucho. En cuanto intentara lanzar un puñetazo, sus senos probablemente se saldrían del escote. La idea de lo que ocurriría con el vestido si daba una patada la hizo estremecer.

Sus amigas eran aún más astutas de lo que había imaginado, y francamente, en vez de intimidarla, la idea la volvía mucho más loca. Después de todo, podía apreciar que quisieran que tuviera un buen momento, pero en realidad, empezaba a sentirse más como una prostituta a estas alturas. Si bien la idea de acordar reunirse con un hombre para cumplir todas sus fantasías había sonado bien en su momento, la sobriedad y dos rondas la habían devuelto a sus cabales. Sólo había un hombre con el que Lucy pudiera imaginarse saltando en una cama sin haber intercambiado siquiera veinte palabras, y como no estaba interesado, se dio cuenta que ella tampoco.

Cuando la rebeldía golpeaba en Lucy, lo hacía con fuerza. ¡Al diablo con sus amigas y sus fantasías pactadas! Lucy era una mujer madura e independiente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y conseguir sus propios revolcones. De hecho, podría conseguir a cualquiera en esta fiesta Sólo con tocarse la nariz y llevarlo a su casa. El infierno, sólo debía elegir un invitado al azar y _llevarlo_ a casa. Si no podía tener al hombre que ella quería, al menos podía tener un hombre de su propia elección. Eso les demostraría que Lucy Heartfilia no era una mujer con la que se podía jugar. O al menos, que era una mujer que elegía sus propios hombres para el sexo.

Sintiéndose temeraria y desafiante, Lucy se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la habitación. _Recogería_ un hombre, lo más opuesto a su cita, y desde luego al objeto de sus fantasías secretas, como pudiera, y lo llevaría a casa y pondría fin a su racha de seis años de celibato, sin la "ayuda" de sus entrometidas amigas. ¿Qué pensarían _ellas_ de eso?

Su desafío duró unos tres segundos y medio. Hasta que vio a Levy poniéndose en pie de un salto y la oyó gritar:

—Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, ¿dónde _demonios_ has estado? —En ese momento, la bravuconería la abandonó, los instintos de auto conservación la asaltaron, y Lucy hizo la cosa más inteligente en la que pudo pensar.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, tan rápido como sus tacones de tres pulgadas le permitían.

Hizo todo el camino a través de la sala de estar, en línea recta hacia las puertas francesas que le permitirían salir al patio lateral. Estaba a punto de hacer una fuga perfecta cuando un cálido y sólido objeto entró en su camino y le bloqueó la salida. Lucy se estrelló lo bastante duro como para tambalearse ligeramente, pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue sentir unos poderosos brazos envueltos alrededor de ella manteniéndola inmóvil y apretada toda la longitud de un cuerpo muy musculoso y decididamente muy masculino.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —Su voz retumbó tan baja, que podía sentir las vibraciones a través de las suelas de sus zapatos—. ¿Dónde crees que vas con tanta prisa, preciosa? Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras decidir quedarte un rato más. Conmigo.

* * *

><p>[1] En el islam, una <strong>hurí<strong> _ḥ__ūr_ o _ḥ__ūrīyah_ (en árabe ÍæÑíÉý) es una de las jóvenes perpetuamente vírgenes que esperan a sus prometidos para tener relaciones sexuales. Tienen el don de la eterna juventud y están dotadas de toda suerte de encantos, simbolizan para algunos musulmanes la eterna bienaventuranza.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola Chicos! Nuevo capítulo!**

**P.D.: Se me olvidó decir que es una adaptación. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen; pero la historia me encantó y es chévere compartirla con ustedes, para que les fascinen como a mí me fascinó. Por trama de Fairy Tail, se cambió la manada a dragones para adaptarla lo mejor posible a los personajes.**

**Enjoy it!**

Capítulo 02

Natsu vio el objeto de su lujuria girar inesperadamente y dirigirse hacia él, como si los fuegos del infierno lamieran sus talones. Claramente, debía haber hecho algo muy bueno para ganar este tipo de recompensa. No podía pensar en lo que podía ser, pero no le importaba. Cuando la señorita culo sexy se arrojó de cabeza en sus brazos, ofreció una breve oración de agradecimiento y decidió preocuparse sobre los detalles más adelante.

Inicialmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella para que no se cayera, pero luego la apretó más y por una causa un poco menos noble. Olía increíble, dulce, rico y comestible, y se sentía deliciosa apretada contra él, toda suave, cálida y deliciosamente redondeada. Los pechos aplastados contra su camisa, eran sorprendentemente delicados en comparación con ese culo generoso que le hacía babear, pero sus pezones se endurecieron por el contacto y apuñalaron contra su pecho, y se recordó que el tamaño no importaba. No, cuando lo comparaba con la importancia del culo maravilloso, su olor delicioso, y la suave curva de su vientre que actualmente se apretada contra su muy agradecida polla. Por todo ello, podía renunciar a los placeres de un par de tetas enormes y todavía se consideraría un hombre muy afortunado.

Respiró hondo y sintió que su polla se endurecía. Dios, el olor de ninguna otra mujer se le había subido nunca a la cabeza, cada uno de ellos, como el de ésta. Apreciaba su fragancia femenina tanto como la de cualquier dragona, pero por lo general, las mujeres humanas no solían captar su atención con el simple olor. Tendían a oler a los productos químicos artificiales y jabones que su especie utilizaba. Aunque no era ofensivo, no era exactamente atrayente tampoco. Pero esta mujer le hacía jadear con nada más que su delicioso aroma y su culo igualmente delicioso.

Cuando expresó su aprecio por ella con un comentario adecuadamente suave, vio como sacudía su cabeza y se encontró mirando un par de tiernos ojos marrones de tamaño y forma de platos de porcelana. Un hombre tendría que ser muy cuidadoso para no dejarse atrapar por las emociones que vio en ellos. Pasó por alto la vaga sensación de reconocimiento que sintió cuando la miró, porque estaba seguro de que nunca la había conocido antes. Natsu no era el tipo de hombre que olvidaba un culo como el que esta mujer lucía. Estaba aburrido, no ciego, pero si se salía con la suya, esta mujer sería el alivio de su aburrimiento esta noche.

Sonrió con su sonrisa más seductora, la que hacía que las mujeres se derritiesen y jadearan y que lo compararan con un ángel caído, y la soltó lo suficiente como para inclinarse hacia atrás. La miró mientras esperaba que ella respondiese a su paso. Y respondió, pero no de la manera que esperaba.

—Um, perdón —Murmuró ella, apartando esos ojos color chocolate, agachándose bajo sus brazos y lanzándose confiada de sí misma hacia las puertas francesas.

—¿Qué demonios? —Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. _Nunca_ ninguna mujer se había apartado cuando hacía ese tipo de invitación.

A su lado, Gajeel se echó a reír.

—Nunca pensé que vería llegar este día —El otro dragón sonrió—. El maravilloso Natsu descartado por una mujer. Y una mujer humana encima.

Natsu frunció el ceño, tanto por las palabras burlonas de Gajeel como por el haberse puesto duro como una roca por una mujer de otra especie, no importa lo bien que oliese. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?

No perdió la mitad de una milésima de segundo en preguntarse antes que sus instintos le dieran una patada en el culo. No le importaba si esta mujer era de otro planeta. Todavía quería estar en su interior. Duro. Disparó a Gajeel una mirada aguda, cogió la puerta antes de que pudiera cerrarse detrás de la señorita 'no hay tiempo para charla'.

—Eso fue sólo el primer lanzamiento —Dijo—. Ahora viene la carrera completa.

Haciendo caso omiso de resoplido de su amigo, desapareció por las puertas a la noche, con la intención de perseguir y capturar.

_Hola, Dimensión Desconocida, parece que he venido de visita_, pensó Lucy cuando se apartó de los brazos de Natsu y se lanzó fuera. Se preguntó si había conjurado el encuentro Sólo fantaseando acerca de él antes. Ése era el tipo de cosas que ocurrían en la Dimensión, ¿verdad? Y como hacía quince segundos había estado pensando en lo desinteresado que Natsu estaba por ella, una realidad alternativa tenía más sentido que cualquier explicación que lograra conjurar. O eso, o que lo había soñado todo. Ahora eso eran explicaciones lógicas y todo tipo de posibilidades razonables.

Correr por el salón refinado y con las luces encendidas, con la madera dura cubierta por una alfombra, había sido lo suficientemente difícil con los tacones, pero Lucy rápidamente se dio cuenta que correr por un patio tan oscuro era imposible. Juvia y Gray debieron suponer que nadie querría salir a la calle en una noche de primavera inusualmente fría, porque no había dejado ni una sola luz exterior encendida. Eso podía estar bien para los demás invitados, pero para Lucy era una amenaza de romperse un tobillo.

Tropezó con un ladrillo desigual y se quitó a patadas los zapatos y corrió descalza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el frío del suelo se le filtraba a través de las plantas de sus pies y desechó la idea. Sus amigas, todas, también llevaban tacones. El camino no sería más fácil para ellas, por lo que si la suerte estaba de su parte, todavía podía ser capaz de huir de ellas.

Miró a su alrededor a la oscuridad y parpadeó, tratando de forzar a sus ojos a adaptarse a la tenue luz. Las altas paredes del jardín bloqueaban la mayor parte de las farolas, y puesto que la luna apenas era una media luna nueva en el cielo, ni siquiera emitía luz para iluminar su camino. El día en que alguien pudiera ver las estrellas en el cielo nocturno de Nueva York sería el día después de que se hundiera en la desembocadura del río Hudson.

Deseosa de tener el enorme bolso que normalmente llevaba, con una linterna entre otras cosas para este tipo de emergencia, Lucy maldijo el diminuto adorno que sus amigas le habían proporcionado para ir con el ceñido vestido negro, y comenzó a recorrer lentamente el camino hacia la puerta de la calle. Si tan sólo pudiera conseguir un taxi antes de que sus amigas la alcanzaran, podría estar de vuelta en su apartamento y su pijama de franela en más o menos veinte minutos. Añadiéndole una taza de chocolate con Baileys, y podría volver a ser un campista feliz.

La mano que la sujetó alrededor del brazo y la obstaculizó de alcanzar sus esperanzas de libertad, la sobresaltó tanto que gritó. No gritó, no pataleó. Chilló, como una de sus alumnas frente a un jerbo curioso. Desconcertada, se dio la vuelta para dar la cara a su perseguidor y se encontró mirando al rostro demasiado hermoso de Natsu Dragneel.

_¡Oh, Dios!_ pensó, tragando saliva para hacer bajar el nudo en su garganta. _Acabo de entrar en la Dimensión Desconocida_. _¿Por qué si no iba a seguir mirándome de esa manera?_ _A menos que haya muerto de vergüenza por llevar este vestido y ésta sea mi recompensa eterna..._

Ése sí que sería un cielo por el que valdría la pena morir, pensó, incluso mientras su mente lógica le decía que se soltara de su agarre y averiguara lo que quería realmente, porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado observando a este delicioso hombre dragón en las últimas seis semanas, sabía a ciencia cierta que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existía. Cuando él hacía caso de las amigas de Juvia, por lo general consistía en comerse con los ojos a Erza o bromear casualmente con Levy. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de echarle a Lucy una primera, mucho menos una segunda, ojeada, así que, ¿por qué ahora la miraba como si fuera una sopa de hueso jugoso en particular?

—Eh, hola —Aventuró cuando a él parecieron fallarle las palabras—. ¿Quieres algo?

Vio un destello en sus sexys ojos verdes y se dio cuenta de que no debería haber sido capaz de ver nada en la oscuridad. ¿Eran sus ojos _brillantes?_

Trató de retroceder un paso, pero él la sujetaba con firmeza. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Es muy agradable volver a verte, Natsu, pero justamente estaba por irme. Tal vez nos veamos por ahí en otro momento. Eh… adiós.

Estaba a medio camino de liberarse cuando su mano en su brazo la detuvo. Mirando atrás hacia él, vio la mueca en su boca.

—¿Dónde te he visto antes? —Preguntó, su tono de voz menos que feliz.

Bien, ésta era la prueba de la poca atención que Natsu la había prestado. Había sido la dama de honor de Juvia, y él el padrino de Gray. Habían caminado juntos por aquel horrible pasillo, ¿y no se acordaba de quién era ella?

Molesta, y más que un poco herida, tiró de su brazo y frunció el ceño hacia él.

—Cerca. Soy amiga de Juvia.

—¿Adónde vas?

Renunció a tratar de soltarse de un tirón y comenzó a tratar de soltarle los dedos uno a uno. Se quedaron pegados tenazmente a su carne.

—Me iba a casa —Gruñó—, hasta que decidiste hacer de Conan el Bárbaro conmigo.

—¿Por qué estás tan apurada? Corriste al pasarme.

—En realidad, me encontré corriendo hacia ti, pero eso no viene al caso —Dijo, mirando a su alrededor deseando encontrar una palanca cerca. Ninguna otra cosa parecía que fuese a servir para romper su agarre—. Como dije, tengo que irme a casa. Hay algunas personas aquí que prefiero no ver, por si quieres saberlo.

Aunque pareciera imposible, su ceño se profundizó.

—¿Un hombre?

Empezó a negar con la cabeza y luego se detuvo.

—¿Acaso es asunto tuyo?

Respondió a su desafío arrastrándola más cerca de su cuerpo y respirando como si tratara de inhalarla o algo así. Plantó su otra mano en su culo, presionando sus caderas contra él hasta que pudo sentir toda la longitud de su gruesa erección presionando a través de su ropa.

—Me gustaría hacerlo asunto mío —Gruñó, y, ¡oh Dios mío! ¿Estaba su mano _amasando su culo?_—. Me gustaría hacerlo todo asunto mío, desde el sabor de los jugos que goteen por tus muslos cuando estés caliente por mí, a los sonidos que hagas cuando te corras. Eso significa que quiero saber si tengo que deshacerme de algún idiota antes de tenerte en mi cama y joderte.

Lucy se tambaleó por su respuesta. De todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho, no podría haberse imaginado nada que la sorprendiera más. ¿El hombre que había estado tan poco impresionado con ella durante seis semanas que no podía recordar quién era, ahora quería hacer cosas que ella había imaginado Sólo en sus fantasías más sexy? ¿Ok, donde estaba Rod Serling?

Se puso rígida, ya que por una fracción de segundo, se le ocurrió que tal vez Natsu podría ser su Fix. Ciertamente había fantaseado mucho con él últimamente, pero la fantasía que sus amigas habían planeado para su tercera ronda era del tipo intelectual y juegos de médicos. Lucy no podía imaginarse a Natsu jugando a ser un médico profesional más de lo que podía imaginarse a sí misma jugando a ser una dominatriz con un látigo en la mano. Había cosas que sobrepasaban los límites de su imaginación.

No había manera que Natsu pudiera ser su arreglo, así que, ¿por qué de repente decidía que quería a la mujer que nunca se había tomado la molestia de mirar? Tal vez esto no era la _Dimensión Desconocida,_ tal vez estaba en una _cámara indiscreta._ Estaba a punto de buscar una cámara de televisión cuando escuchó la puerta de la sala de estar abrirse y el sonido de unos zapatos de tacón alto golpeando levemente contra el ladrillo. De repente, no importaba por qué Natsu quería alejarla de la fiesta, siempre y cuando lo hiciera pronto. Preferiblemente ahora.

Dejó de luchar para escapar y en su lugar dejó que la apretara en contra de su ingle hasta que juró que podía señalar el hecho de que había sido circuncidado.

—No, bobo —Le tranquilizó, luchando valientemente por no derretirse y escurrirse por todo él, como salsa holandesa caliente. Si sólo pudiera conseguir que la sacara de la casa antes de que Erza la encontrara, ella podría explicarle más sobre dónde se habían visto antes—. Nadie en absoluto. ¿Sabes?, es una lástima que nunca hayamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, ¿no? Ya que lo mencionaste, ¿por qué no salimos de aquí y nos damos la oportunidad de conocernos realmente? —Sabiendo que sólo tenía una oportunidad antes de sus amigas llegaran, se mordió el labio, dio una respiración profunda y deslizó la mano por su pecho, sobre su abdomen tenso y hacia abajo sobre el bulto bajo la bragueta hasta que estuvo absolutamente inmóvil y tenso ante ella—. ¿Qué dices?

Él no dijo nada. La recogió en sus brazos musculosos, la tiró por encima del hombro y corrió hacia la puerta del patio. Dos minutos después estaban a tres manzanas de distancia y seguían volando, y Lucy estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de explicar al hombre dragón que sólo se había burlado, que realmente no tenía intención de acostarse con él.

¿Un milagro, alguien?

No la dejó hasta que llegó a su habitación en el segundo piso. Su casa estaba junto a Vircolac, el club de su propiedad y frecuentado por la Otra población de Magnolia, y siendo un viernes por la noche, el club estaba estridente y ruidoso, pero su habitación era tranquila, privada y aislada. Tan aislada que Lucy sabía a ciencia cierta que nadie la oiría si gritara.

No quería pensar en qué podría hacerla gritar.

En el momento en sus pies tocaron el suelo, se movió hacia atrás, tratando de poner algo de distancia entre ellos. La diferencia entre fantasear sobre algo y hacerlo realmente acababa de llegar sobre ella. Como una venganza.

Natsu acechaba detrás de ella, la cabeza baja, su cuerpo poderoso moviéndose ágilmente e inexorablemente hacia ella. Mirándola ceñudo y enroscado, como un gato listo para saltar, o un dragón listo para matar. La expresión de sus brillantes ojos verdes hizo que Lucy se sintiera muy parecida a la comida.

—Um, Natsu, creo que tenemos que hablar de esto —Mantuvo los ojos en él, con miedo a parpadear mientras tuviera esa mirada intencionada grabada a través de sus angulosos rasgos.

—No hablar —Gruñó. Su voz había bajado, llegando a ser incluso más dura y más profunda de lo que recordaba, como miel recubierta de grava—. Demasiado tarde para hablar. Tiempo de follar.

Estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies al pisar el borde de la alfombra y reunirse con el suelo de madera pulida que desaparecía bajo la puerta. Retrocedió constantemente hacia el pasillo. Si sólo pudiera llegar tan lejos...

Lo hizo, golpeando contra la puerta con un extraño: "¡Oomf!" Había estado más cerca de lo que pensaba, sólo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente cerca. Sus dedos temblorosos se cerraron sobre el pomo de metal fresco de la puerta, y comenzó a girarlo. Antes de que sus nervios terminaran de procesar la señal de su cerebro, él se lanzó hacia delante y la sujetó contra la superficie de madera rígida.

Lucy gritó. Su bolso voló a un rincón oscuro. Trató de dar marcha atrás, pero atrapada entre los músculos de piedra de Natsu y la puerta cerrada, descubrió una nueva apreciación de un viejo cliché.

Natsu se inclinó hacia delante, frotando la áspera sombra de barba de media tarde contra su piel mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello. La sensación de su aliento caliente la escaldaba, y su boca contra su carne la hizo estremecer. Cuando sus labios se entreabrieron y sus dientes se cerraron con delicadeza sobre el tendón que corría desde el cuello hasta el hombro, su estremecimiento se convirtió en un temblor, y su jadeo en un gemido. Su áspera lengua rozó su piel, y gimió.

—La forma en que sabes —Gruñó, con las manos agarrando sus caderas, tirando con fuerza contra su erección, amasando sus caderas con dedos inquietos—. Tan dulce. Tan caliente. ¿Quieres más?

¡_Ay Dios!_ La cabeza de Lucy se ladeó sin su permiso, descubriendo su garganta a esa boca hambrienta. Su cerebro le decía que gritara, que corriera, que girara el pomo de la maldita puerta y saliera pitando de allí. Sin embargo sus hormonas le decían que se quedara, que mendigara, que pusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y que disfrutara del viaje al que nunca volvería a ser invitada de nuevo. En vez de hacer eso, se apoyó contra la puerta, temblando y jadeando, mientras sentía sus jugos empapar el fino algodón de su ropa interior.

—Hueles muy bien —Gruñó él, acariciando su cuello de vuelta hacia el hueco en la base de su garganta. Le pasó la lengua por la suave, blanca curva, y su garganta tuvo un espasmo bajo mientras tragaba convulsivamente—. Mojada, espesa y cremosa. Necesitada.

Con cada palabra, su voz se hizo más gutural hasta que apenas podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Pero ella entendía la sensación de sus manos y su pene, su caliente y hambrienta boca.

Le apuntaló la parte inferior del cuerpo en la puerta con sus caderas, liberando sus manos para explorarla. Sintió a una deslizarse sobre sus costillas y cerrarse alrededor de su pecho, apretando ásperamente el montículo suave. La otra subió hasta enredarse en su pelo, manteniendo la cabeza en su lugar mientras se inclinaba y reclamaba su boca en un beso.

Comió de ella, mordisqueando, chupando y tirando de sus labios hasta que se separaron, para luego lamer, bromear y burlarse hasta que se abrieron más. Su lengua se hundió profundamente y eso la perdió. Lucy gimió, y él le robó el sonido y se lo tragó, llevándoselo para sí mismo cuando se metió en su interior. No requirió de mucha fuerza, sin embargo. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue pasar su lengua contra el techo de la boca, y se abrió y le rogó para que entrara en ella. Hundiéndose, una y otra vez, con el ritmo primario de sexo.

Se volvió loca, con la forma en que parecía estar decidido a probar cada centímetro de su boca sin permitirle hacer lo mismo. Había soñado con esto muchísimas veces, y en todos esos sueños, su parte favorita era cuando ella había llegado a disfrutar de la sensación y el sabor de él. Gimiendo su disgusto, esperó hasta que se impulsó profundo, a continuación, enredó su lengua con la suya y aspiró. Su sabor la sorprendió, tan rico y oscuro como el café turco, tan adictivo como la cafeína y el doble de estimulante. Abandonó su control sobre el pomo de la puerta, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y tiró de él hacia ella.

Gruñendo, sus sonidos a la vez una amenaza y una promesa, metió una pierna entre las de ella, obligándola a mantenerlas separadas. Su rodilla subió entre ellas, hasta que obligó al filo de su falda ajustada a subirse por encima de sus muslos. Sobrepasando el límite para el que había sido diseñado, el vestido abandonó toda pretensión y se enrolló como una persiana para instalarse en una banda estrecha alrededor de su cintura.

Lucy jadeó en estado de shock, pero Natsu sólo retumbó un ronroneo satisfecho en su boca y deslizó las manos hacia abajo sobre sus caderas a la parte posterior de sus muslos. Una tras otra, obligó a sus piernas a subir y envolverse alrededor de su cintura hasta que la levantó con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y sus manos debajo de su culo, presionando su ingle íntimamente contra ella.

Detrás de sus párpados cerrados, Lucy sintió sus ojos girar en sus orbitas. No había estado tan excitada en su vida. Si tuviera un corazón débil, estaba segura que esto la mataría. Aun así, dicho órgano latía con esfuerzos excesivos y balbuceaba con cada nueva sensación que corría por ella. Su beso la consumía, y tan asombroso como él sabía, estaba bastante segura que todo se volvería negro por falta de oxígeno si no la dejaba tomar aliento antes.

Empujó contra sus hombros y volvió la cabeza a un lado, tuvo éxito sólo porque su boca se movió de sus labios a su garganta. La besó, chupó y mordió, dibujando en su carne la forma de sus dientes en una mordida de amor brutal. Su cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra la puerta, pero apenas lo sintió. En cambio, sintió que sus manos se deslizaban por su culo, por la parte exterior de sus muslos hacia los tobillos. Instando a sus piernas a subir más alto y mostrándole cómo quería que enganchara los tobillos a su espalda para montar sus caderas de forma más segura. Inmediatamente, su mano se deslizó por su pierna, esta vez viajando a lo largo de la sensible zona interna, hasta que en forma de copa la puso en su entrepierna, sobre sus mojadas bragas.

Lucy no se había puesto medias, Erza le había dicho que no quedarían bien con el vestido. En cambio, se había puesto un par de pantys de seda hasta medio muslo que se aferraban a sus piernas como el perfume. Erza había dictado también que Lucy debía usar un sostén de encaje apenas calificado como ropa interior y un tanga a juego. Cuando se vistió para la fiesta, se puso el sujetador, pero no una prenda con un hilo tan fino. Se negó a pasar la tarde entera luchando contra el deseo de tirar del cordón hacia fuera, así que se puso unas suyas, unas blancas de algodón. Ahora, deseaba haberse puesto un cinturón de castidad de acero inoxidable, porque la sensación de la mano de Natsu excavando a través de la delgada capa de tela casi la mata. Y se presionó hacia abajo sobre sus dedos.

—¡Natsu, por favor! —Gimió. No estaba segura si estaba rogándole que la tocara o la follara, pero cualquier respuesta estaría bien para ella en ese momento. Mientras que no creyera que estaba pidiéndole que se detuviera, todo estaría bien. Tuvo la impresión de que una bomba nuclear no le detendría, por lo que pensó que no era necesario especificar.

Él gruñó de nuevo, el sonido aún más animal que antes. En lugar de asustarse, Lucy se regodeó de ello. Esto iba más allá de su ámbito de experiencia, pero no más allá del ámbito de sus fantasías. La idea de ser tan deseada fue al menos tan excitante como lo que sus manos y su boca estaban haciendo con ella. Se sentía atrapada en su propio mundo de fantasía, se sentía como una completamente fresca, descarada criatura, que nunca había conocido antes. Se entregó a esta nueva faceta de sí misma, sintiendo la libertad y lo excitante de la aventura tanto como su duro cuerpo presionando contra el suyo.

Hundió las manos en su oscuro cabello grueso y apretó más su cara contra ella. Él la levantó más contra la puerta y bajó la cabeza hasta que pudo coger el escote de su vestido elástico con los dientes. Un tirón fuerte y la cosa se desintegró en su boca. Volvió la cabeza, escupió los trozos, y cuando volvió a mirar a sus pechos, cubiertos sólo por el escaso sujetador, sus ojos resplandecieron con un brillante color verde.

—Sabor —Gruñó, y ésa fue toda la advertencia que tuvo Lucy antes de que rasgara el sujetador y su caliente, ávida boca se cerrara sobre su pezón izquierdo.

Chupó con avidez, lo que presionó al sensible pico con fuerza contra el techo de su boca y bebió de ella como si fuera su única fuente de alimento. Lucy gimió. Sintió como si sacara su alma fuera de ella a través de su pecho, pero lo único que quería era que chupara más fuerte, para tener más de ella en el horno húmedo de su boca.

Lo hizo. Aspiró con fuerza, a continuación, la soltó hasta que sólo el pezón se mantuvo dentro de su boca. Sus dientes afilados, se apretaron contra ella, lo suficientemente fuerte para picar, pero no lo suficiente para herir, y se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, abriendo su ancha mandíbula y chupando su carne hasta que casi todo el pequeño pecho desapareció entre sus labios. Su otra mano se acercó y cerró sobre su otro pecho, amasando fuertemente, tirando de su pezón erecto con sus delgados, fuertes dedos.

Sintió que tiraba de ella, volviéndola loca, e incluso a medida que avanzaba, la mano entre sus piernas no dejó de trabajar. Apretó el dedo índice en sus bragas y las rompió, rasgando la tela entre sus piernas. Entonces sus dedos se deslizaron a través de sus pliegues manchados, dispersando su abundante humedad a su alrededor, los labios hinchados y tiernos, su dolorido clítoris.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno de su carne como si fuera otro pezón, tirando y pellizcando en un movimiento acompasado con el suave apretar de su mano sobre su pecho. Lucy gritó, clavando los talones en la parte baja de su espalda, sus muslos apretados mientras trataba de levantarse lejos de los dedos que la atormentaban.

Esta vez su gruñido fue tanto de amenaza como de pasión. Sus dedos abandonaron su clítoris para enredarse en el pelo del pubis y tirar de ella hacia abajo, donde él la quería. Gimió y se recostó en su lugar, mientras sus muslos trataron de cerrarse contra la sobrecarga sensorial. Su cintura le tenía las rodillas separadas, manteniéndola extendida y disponible, y se aprovechó descaradamente. Volvió a centrarse en su apretado pezón de nuevo, por lo que gritó, y luego su mano se movió y acarició, y penetró en ella con su largo, implacable dedo.

Lloró. Reales, verdaderas lágrimas rodaron por su cara ante la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, aunque sólo fuera esta pequeña parte de él. Quería más, pero los descuidados tejidos de su coño tuvieron dificultades para tratar con esta pequeña invasión. Lucy no había tenido relaciones sexuales en seis años, no desde la universidad, y desde luego su pareja no había sido en nada como Natsu, ninguna experiencia como este alboroto orgásmico de calor, placer y sudor. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de tomar su polla, teniendo en cuenta como su dedo estiraba sus músculos en desuso. Sintió que retiraba el dedo y como presionaba de nuevo un segundo después, seguido rápidamente por otro. Dos fuertes dedos presionaban profundo, un túnel a través de la resistencia de su cuerpo mostrándole que ya era demasiado tarde para dudar. Si iba a follarla hasta la muerte, tenía toda la intención de disfrutar tanto de la experiencia que pudiera.

Tirando con una sola mano de su pelo despeinado, se las arregló para sacar la boca de un seno y guiarlo al otro. Saludó al desatendido pezón con una aspiración rápida y un pase suave de su lengua de terciopelo antes de aspirarlo profundamente en su boca. Lucy sentía cada aspiración como un pulso entre sus piernas, y sabía que Natsu podía sentirlo también cuando sus músculos internos empezaron a apretar sus dedos.

¡Dios, iba a matarla!

Desesperada por sentir más de él en su interior, deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos hacia el interior de sus pantalones. El calor suave de la palma de su mano se encontró con sus dedos ocupados y rozó su clítoris en el camino, haciéndola estremecerse. Natsu gimió, para luego, volver a gemir cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su pene erecto.

Lucy le hizo eco con un murmullo de satisfacción, apretando su longitud y grosor, saboreando la suave textura de su piel y sintiendo la sólida y pesada polla. Sus dedos no lograban cerrarse en torno a él, porque sus manos eran muy pequeñas, y Natsu no lo era. Llenó sus dedos a rebosar, y Lucy quería saber si llenaría su coño de la misma manera.

Retiró la mano, y Natsu castigó su deserción con un pellizco fuerte en su pecho y un impulso profundo de los dedos. Lucy gritó y empujó sus caderas contra él, pero se mantuvo quieta. Rápido, aunque torpemente, desabrochó los botones de sus pantalones y tiró abajo la cremallera, sacando la polla de su encierro con un suspiro de satisfacción. Todo el cuerpo de Natsu se puso rígido, apartó la boca y la mano de la carne caliente, agarrando sus caderas y sacudiéndola hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—¡Ahora! —Gruñó, y la nota urgente en su voz la puso más resbaladiza. Levantó sus caderas más alto hasta que su polla se situó entre sus labios, presionando con firmeza en contra de su entrada.

Lucy vio la salvaje urgencia en sus ojos y sintió una oleada de excitación en lugar del miedo que casi esperaba. Hizo eco de su exclamación.

—¡Ahora!

Su susurro terminó en un grito cuando los dedos de Natsu se apretaron más sobre sus caderas, levantándola brevemente por encima de él y luego dejó caer su peso sobre su pene palpitante. Su longitud cavando un túnel sin fin en ella, obligando a sus músculos a estirarse ampliamente para dar cabida a su circunferencia. Las sensaciones la abrumaron. No podía decidir si consistían principalmente en placer o dolor.

En ese momento, no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que estaba dentro de ella, empujando duro y profundo hasta el fondo, la punta de su polla casi empujando en el cuello de su útero.

—¡Natsu, espera! —Exclamó, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros y luchando duro para recuperar su aliento, su equilibrio, su identidad. Sentía como si todo su ser se redujera a la ondulación de su coño envuelto cómodamente alrededor de su pene—. Espera. Por favor.

Aunque sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, podía ver el extraño brillo que emitían en la penumbra de la habitación.

—Demasiado tarde —Gruñó, presionándola con fuerza contra la puerta cuando comenzó a follarla.

En su posición, empalada por los empujes de su polla, con las piernas temblorosas alrededor de su cintura y el fuerte apretón de sus dedos en las caderas, no podía hacer nada más que aferrarse a él y dejar que la follara.

Golpeó con un ritmo rápido y duro, y luchó por decidir si lo amaba o lo odiaba. Había pensado que sabía cómo era el sexo, pero Natsu Dragneel le estaba mostrando que no tenía ni idea. Con su polla entrando más profundo de lo que había creído posible y sus músculos tensándose y moviéndose al golpear dentro de ella, este hombre, este hombre dragón, parecía decidido a enseñarle que lo que había pensado que era el sexo tenía tanto en común con este urgente acto primitivo como un hombre dragón tenía en común con un Chihuahua.

Sus manos se apretaron en su culo y tiró.

—Más —Rugió, sus labios retrocediendo por el gruñido—. Tómame mucho más.

¿_Más?_ ¡Dios, apenas podía tomar lo que le estaba dando! ¿Cómo podría ser posible tomar más? Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, luchando por cada respiración irregular que conseguía arrancar de sus hambrientos pulmones.

—¡Más! —Insistió, y su demanda se convirtió en una orden. La mano en su culo apretó y empujó, mientras la otra se trasladaba a su estómago y se metía entre sus cuerpos agitados. Su dedo pulgar enganchándose en la parte superior de su raja, justo por encima de su clítoris, y tiró. El movimiento obligó a sus caderas hacia arriba, inclinando la pelvis y cambiando el ángulo de su coño hasta que lo sintió increíblemente profundo en su interior.

Lucy lloró al sentir cada centímetro de esa polla de acero deslizarse en casa. La cabeza en el cuello del útero, empujando en los rincones más secretos, y ahora podía sentir su pelvis moler entre las piernas, sentir el impacto de sus caderas contra la de ella de un modo que no había sentido antes. Por último, enterró toda su longitud entera dentro de ella, y la llenaba tan profundamente, que juró podía sentir la punta de su eje en la garganta.

—¡Natsu!

Su grito fue una súplica, una protesta y una demanda de más. Él respondió a esto último, ignorando lo demás. Fijándola contra la puerta, ahora caliente y resbaladiza por sus cuerpos sudorosos, la cabalgó con fuerza, su polla hasta la empuñadura dentro de ella con cada embestida, haciendo que sus músculos se ondularan y contrajeran con cada entrada, y colapsaran y anhelaran con cada retirada.

Quería desesperadamente empujar contra él, pero en su posición era imposible.

Él controlaba cada movimiento, manteniéndola inmóvil y abierta para sus poderosos golpes. Sintió el borde de su vestido ajustado apretado alrededor de su cintura, sintió el roce de su camisa de vestir en sus manos y en sus pechos. Sintió la áspera tela de los pantalones que aún llevaba alrededor de sus caderas mientras la follaba. Nunca había sentido algo tan salvaje o tan asombrosamente bueno.

La tensión se acumuló en su interior hasta que sollozó por la liberación. Apalancó sus rodillas y empujó más alto y más duro dentro de ella, y lloró cuando la atravesó un pulsante, interminable clímax. Su coño se apretó alrededor de su pene, lo ordeñó, mojando sus músculos hasta que le apretó la espalda contra la puerta y gritó. Apretando el agarre de sus dedos, aplastándola entre la puerta y su dura polla, mientras vaciaba su semen dentro de ella en calientes, pesados chorros.

Se derritió sobre él, aferrada a su cintura y hombros con lo último de sus fuerzas. Su aliento entrecortado entrando dentro y fuera de sus pulmones en jadeos irregulares. Sentía sus músculos como el pudín derretido, y le temblaban bajo el más mínimo esfuerzo. Si no fuera por la puerta sólida detrás de ella y peso pesado de Natsu por delante, se habría deslizado hacia el suelo y permanecido allí durante al menos una semana.

Natsu se movió, y Lucy se preguntó de dónde sacaba las fuerzas. Sus manos ahuecadas en su culo la mantuvieron en su lugar mientras cruzaba la habitación con tres grandes pasos y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Aterrizó con un ruido sordo en el centro del colchón cubierto de seda y gruñó cuando Natsu estableció su peso encima de ella. Lanzó un suspiro áspero y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, su lengua lamiendo la sal de su piel con movimientos perezosos. Detectó la satisfacción somnolienta más que intención amorosa en sus actos y dio gracias por eso. Le quedaba la energía suficiente para cerrar los párpados y apagarse como una luz.

Sus manos se movieron a tientas por el colchón, buscando una manta para tirar por encima de sus cuerpos, pero no encontró ninguna. La única cobertura que parecía tener la cama era esa fina sabana de seda. De hecho no recordaba haber visto sabanas, ni mantas, ni colcha desparramado por el suelo después de una mala noche de sueño. Demasiado cansada para preocuparse por eso, se contentó con el calor del cuerpo de Natsu, de todos modos parecía contento de asumir el papel de manta eléctrica.

Enredando las piernas con las suyas, desplazó sus caderas y pudo sentir su pene semi duro aun enterrado en su interior. Se calentó por un momento, decidió que le gustaba la sensación y envolvió sus brazos entorno a él. Su último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue que ninguna mujer necesitaría una fantasy fix si pudiera pasar una noche de su vida con un lujurioso dragón.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 03

_Miel y vainilla._

La nariz de Natsu se retorció, seguida de cerca por su polla, mientras se iba deslizando poco a poco fuera del sueño. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, se concentró en el aroma que lo rodeaba, una embriagadora mezcla de miel y vainilla que le recordó a un bizcocho y sexo y, derretido helado caliente. La idea hizo que le gruñera el estómago.

Acarició su rostro en un nido de pelo suave y respiró hondo para asegurarse de que no había soñado a esta mujer con su alucinante olor y sus respuestas apasionadas. Ahora que la había encontrado, estaría condenado si la dejara escapar. A menos que estuviera muy equivocado, Natsu Dragneel acababa de encontrar a su compañera.

Normalmente, un nuevo acoplamiento, especialmente el del alfa de la manada, era motivo de celebración. Como toda su cultura se basaba en la mentalidad de manada, cualquier cosa que condujera a la perpetuación de la misma era recibido con elogios y respeto, así que debería estar sintiéndose simplemente genial ante la idea de haber encontrado finalmente a la única mujer con la que podría ser feliz por el resto de su vida. Sólo había dos problemas.

La importancia de la primera se estrelló contra su cerebro como un tubo de hierro candente en el minuto en que la miró. Con su cabello suave y desgreñado sobre la almohada, su maquillaje desgastado por el tiempo y el ejercicio, se veía totalmente diferente de la forma que la recordaba. En lugar de la descarada rubia explosiva, con una ropa demasiado apretada, se veía como una niña, toda piel blanca, mejillas rosadas e inocencia infantil. Sus tupidas, gruesas pestañas morenas formaban un arco suave contra sus mejillas y sus labios rosados se separaban y fruncían ligeramente. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Una muñeca de porcelana muy humana.

Las citas entre especies no _estaban_ exactamente prohibidas entre los dragones, pero difícilmente representaban la norma, tampoco. Su especie tendía a encontrar a los seres humanos entretenidos y ocasionalmente convenientes, pero difícilmente la clase de compañeros que llevarían a casa a sus madres. Después de todo, los instintos dragón todavía dictaban que el más fuerte, más rápido y más dominante tendría más probabilidades de sobrevivir y más probabilidades de reproducirse. Los seres humanos, en cambio, casi no podían competir con sus crías recién nacidas, y mucho menos con los dragones adultos.

Natsu sabía todo eso, pero no parecía estar haciéndolo nada bien. Cada vez que trataba de imaginarse siguiendo con su vida sin Lucy, su bestia levantaba su escamosa cabeza y gruñía, largo, bajo y amenazante. Esperaba que en cualquier momento comenzara a caérsele la baba, porque su instinto sin duda dejaba claro que su admiración por esta mujer sólo aumentaría, humana o no, _no_ era una opción. Y con eso llegó cuidadosamente hasta el dilema número dos.

La mujer que yacía dormida en el centro de su cama no era una anónima e intercambiable humana. Era Lucy, la mejor amiga y seudo hermana de Juvia Lockser Fullbuster.

Había follado a Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, y las consecuencias ya estaban agarrotando su mente.

En primer lugar, Juvia trataría de matarlo. Hacía Sólo unas pocas semanas que conocía a la nueva esposa de su mejor amigo, pero había sido tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de cuan protectora era con su reservada, primorosa amiga. Lucy había sido la dama de honor de Juvia, y aunque parecía haber estado en un segundo plano para él hasta la noche pasada, Natsu recordaba claramente las cosas que Juvia le había contado de ella.

—Lucy es un encanto. Probablemente demasiado dulce —Juvia le había explicado en la cena de ensayo, mientras que él se había sentado, cortésmente aburrido, a su lado—. No te ofendas si no habla mucho contigo, aun siendo el hombre más apuesto. Siempre ha sido del tipo calmado, especialmente alrededor de los hombres. Eso no quiere decir que sea una especie de polluela o una monja, ni nada. Sólo significa que es más probable que escuche a que hable. Y casi nunca dice nada malo de nadie, pero no quiero que pienses que está ignorándote o algo parecido.

Natsu no se había fijado lo suficiente en la mujer como para saber si le estaba ignorando o no. Con su pelo recogido en una pulcra, ordenada trenza, y su cuerpo camuflado bajo la ropa, le había prestado tanta atención como a los arreglos florales de las mesas del restaurante. Aun cuando habían caminado juntos hacia el altar, apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba a su lado. El agarre de su mano había sido tan ligero, y se había mantenido a sí misma tan lejos de él, que bien podría haber estado solo.

—Erza está tratando de corromperla, sin embargo —Juvia había seguido—. Ahora que Juvia está comprometida, Lucy es el próximo proyecto de Erza. Cuando se lo propone, Erza puede convertir a una criatura humilde en una devoradora de hombres.

Algo dentro de él se rebeló ante la idea de que Lucy se convirtiera en una especie de mujer fatal y luego jugara inmoralmente con hombres desprevenidos. Tenía que ser el hecho de que era su compañera, porque líder de la manada o no, nunca había sabido que tenía una veta posesiva antes, especialmente cuando se trataba de mujeres. Para él, eran una diversión interesante, pero podían ser fácilmente cambiadas por el siguiente sabor de la semana. Lucy era la primera mujer que quería poseer tan completamente que ningún otro hombre se atreviera siquiera a mirarla. Eso, además de su obsesión por su fragancia a galleta de azúcar, lo convenció de que realmente era su compañera, sin importar lo inconveniente que pudiera ser.

Suspiró, y Lucy reaccionó a ese pequeño sonido, frunciendo el ceño y moviéndose en su sueño. Se dio la vuelta encarándose hacia él y hundió la cara en el pelo de su pecho. La punta de su fría nariz rozó su pezón, y lo acarició adormilada, presionando un pequeño beso en la superficie rugosa antes de volver a dormirse.

Luchó con fuerza contra el deseo de atraer su pierna sobre la cadera y deslizar su polla en su coño suave. Después de la noche pasada, conocía la rapidez con que despertaba y se preparaba para él. Si el sólo conocimiento de eso no le hiciera la boca agua, no estaría en esta situación.

Eso no era exactamente cierto, admitió de mala gana mientras trataba de mantener sus manos alejadas de la suave, sedosa piel de su espalda para acariciar su increíble culo. Natsu tenía la clara sensación de que había sido condenado en el momento en que la había olido por primera vez. ¿Cómo podía el aroma de las galletas calientes despertarle esta posesividad previamente desconocida cuando perfumes franceses horriblemente caros sólo le daban ganas de estornudar? Había oído hablar de la clase de reconocimiento instantáneo que otros dragones habían tenido al conocer a sus compañeros, pero nunca esperó que lo golpeara una corriente de aire que olía a galletas de té y mujer caliente.

Si pudiera meter esa fragancia permanentemente dentro de él y olerlo cada vez que respirara, sería un hombre muy feliz. Así era, era un hombre hambriento, con una erección.

Frunciendo el ceño, deslizó sus brazos de alrededor de ella y salió de la cama. La pérdida del calor de su cuerpo la hizo temblar. Su cama no tenía sábanas, porque él nunca las usaba. Su cuerpo generaba el calor suficiente para mantenerse caliente incluso en medio de una tormenta de nieve, pero su huésped humano no lo hacía. Buscó dentro de su armario y encontró una manta de repuesto que mantenía cerca por si tenía que mover los muebles. Por suerte para él, había sido lavada después del último viaje, por lo que estaba limpia y serviría para mantenerla caliente. La envolvió a su alrededor, tratando de no darse cuenta de cómo se acurrucaba como una bolita debajo de ella, una mano apoyada en su mejilla, la otra metida entre las piernas justo por encima de sus rodillas. La necesidad de deslizar su mano justo allí, sólo un poco más arriba, se apoderó de él, pero la sacudió y se puso un par de pantalones vaqueros antes de dirigirse descalzo hasta la cocina.

La oscuridad fuera de las ventanas le dijo que aún era media noche, y en el reloj del microondas pudo leer que eran las 4:02. Un poco tarde para un bocadillo de medianoche, pero era comida o follar, y pensó que la segunda opción ya le había metido en suficientes problemas.

Necesitaba unos minutos para recuperar su equilibrio nuevamente. Al parecer, encontrar a su compañera había noqueado a su dragón con un mazo más grande de lo que había pensado.

Hurgó en la nevera durante un minuto, dejando caer un trozo de carne asada sobre el mostrador cuando oyó un golpe. Salió corriendo de la cocina y el pasillo para abrir la puerta antes de que el ruido despertara a Lucy. No fue hasta que tuvo la puerta medio abierta que se acordó que era humana y que estaba dormida, probablemente no habría oído el golpe si hubiese sido en la puerta del cuarto, mucho menos un piso más abajo y unas cuantas habitaciones de por medio.

—¿Ocupado? —Preguntó Gajeel cuando entró y cerró la puerta tras él—. No quisiera interrumpir nada...

Natsu frunció el ceño al otro hombre.

—Guárdate tus miradas significativas —Refunfuñó—. Estaba preparándome algo para comer.

Entró en la cocina con Gajeel remoloneando detrás de él. No se molestó en preocuparse porque hubiera alguna emergencia. Cuando se tenía un club 24 horas que atendía a vampiros, dragones y cualquier otro tipo de seres sobrenaturales, uno se acostumbraba a tener que trabajar a las cuatro de la mañana.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —Preguntó mientras cortaba unas rodajas de carne. Se metió un rábano picante en la boca sintiendo como estallaba su sabor—. ¿Wakaba dejó una mancha de sangre en la alfombra del comedor de nuevo? Te lo juro, voy a hacer que ese patán use babero la próxima vez que quiera comer.

Gajeel negó con la cabeza.

—No es por un vampiro. El club está bien. Es un asunto de la manada.

—¿A las cuatro de la madrugada? —Natsu no pudo esconder la sorpresa en su voz, pero como su Beta, Gajeel conocía los asuntos de la manada casi tan bien como él. Si era importante para su segundo al mando, debía ser importante para él también. Esa filosofía le había salvado de un montón de problemas en los últimos años.

—¿Qué pasa?

Gajeel agarró un trozo de carne mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar en esto con ella aún arriba?

Natsu no le preguntó a su amigo cómo sabía que Lucy no se había ido. Su olor impregnaba el aire, demasiado fresco e intenso para ser sólo un remanente. Hizo que sus bolas se tensaran y se recordó de respirar por la boca. El fuerte impulso de hacer que su amigo hiciera lo mismo, de romperle al otro hombre la nariz, lo sorprendió.

—Ella no es de tu incumbencia —Gruñó, tratando de ser civilizado, pero incapaz de reprimir el instinto de reclamarla—. Olvídate de ella, va a quedarse. Ahora, ¿qué está pasando?

Gajeel le lanzó una mirada extraña, pero se encogió de hombros, lamiéndose una mancha de rábano picante de su pulgar.

—Zancrow.

—Mierda —La reacción de Natsu fue concisa pero apropiada, ya que su primo y principal dolor de cabeza, Zancrow Grimoire, tenía mucho que ver con la materia. Ambos estaban compuestos principalmente de residuos y bilis, ambos tendían a aparecer bajo sus zapatos en los momentos menos oportunos y ambos apestaban bajo el mismo cielo. Sólo en el caso de Zancrow, el hedor era más moral que físico.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Ha estado quejándose durante meses, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Gajeel, ¿Qué ha hecho?

Su Beta suspiró.

—Ha convocado un Rugido para la siguiente Luna Llena.

Natsu maldijo, larga y creativamente, y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que la sangre brotó de su carne y se escurrió por sus dedos. Los Rugidos eran el equivalente dragón a las reuniones de residentes. Las manadas los hacían de vez en cuando cuándo se avecinaban problemas, o cuando uno de los miembros tenía una gran noticia que dar al grupo, como la formación de una nueva manada o el nacimiento de la cría del alfa.

—¿Y qué demonios le hizo pensar que tiene derecho a hacer eso? —Gruñó Natsu—. Es sólo un miembro más de la manada. No tiene ningún derecho a convocar un Rugido. _Yo soy_ el alfa. Eso es cosa mía.

Gajeel se repantigó sobre uno de los taburetes de la cocina y levantó una ceja.

—Todos sabemos eso, Natsu, el caso es que a Zancrow no le importa.

—Va a importarle una vez le arranque la piel a tiras. Tiene que aprender cuál es su lugar.

—Estoy de acuerdo. El problema es que Zancrow conoce cuál es su lugar, y éste no le gusta. Él quiere _tu_ lugar.

Los ojos de Natsu se entrecerraron.

—¿Piensa que puede superarme? ¿Ese pequeño cachorro débil? Apenas tiene veinticinco años, y escuálido para empezar —El ceño de Natsu se convirtió en una mueca salvaje—. En todo caso, déjale. Me tomará sólo cinco minutos noquearle y bajarle los humos, y así nos olvidamos del asunto.

—No va a ser tan fácil.

Natsu levantó una ceja.

—¿Estás insinuando que es lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear conmigo?

Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es lo suficientemente fuerte ni para pelear contra nuestros niños. Pero es inteligente, y eso podría ser peligroso. Si Zancrow estuviera planeando lanzarte un reto tradicional, habría sido reducido hace meses. Recuerda que tiene que vencer a toda la cadena de mando antes de llegar a ti. Incluso aunque pudiera vencer a Max o Elfman, nunca podría vencerme a mí.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza. Gajeel se había ganado su posición como Beta hacía mucho tiempo con una combinación de inteligencia y fuerza bruta. El único miembro de la manada al que nunca había vencido era el propio Natsu, en parte debido a la lealtad entre los dos hombres, y en parte porque ninguno de ellos estaba absolutamente seguro de quien iba a ganar y no estaban seguros de querer averiguarlo.

—Muy cierto —Reconoció Natsu—. Pero si Zancrow no va a desafiarme, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado por esto? Sólo hay un camino para ser alfa, y acabas de decirme que no lo ha tomado.

—Mira, ahí es donde te equivocas —Dijo Gajeel, su mirada llana e intensa—. Zancrow no va a desafiarte porque piensa que no tendrá que hacerlo. Va a pedir que renuncies.

Natsu soltó un bufido.

—Puede solicitarlo a gritos hasta que esté demasiado ronco por todo lo que va a conseguir. Soy el alfa de esta manada, y tengo intención de seguir siéndolo.

Gajeel hizo una mueca.

—Puede que no tengas otra opción.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Creo que Zancrow va a apelar a los Decretos Reproductores.

El término le sonaba vagamente familiar, pero Natsu no podía ubicarlo. La sociedad Dragona estaba tan desbordada con antiguas tradiciones y tantos decretos, leyes y costumbres que Sólo un profesor de historia podría hacer un seguimiento de ellas. Como alfa del Clan Dragon Slayer, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de si alguien hubiera prohibido el consumo de carne de ciervo los martes de febrero con luna azul.

—Las Ancestrales Leyes De La Comunidad Dragona —Le explicó Gajeel cuando Natsu sólo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—. Esto comenzó en la Edad Media, por lo que sé, cuando los humanos nos perseguían con un poquito de demasiado éxito. Con el fin de asegurar nuestra supervivencia como especie, los ancianos hicieron una ley en la que el alfa de cualquier manada debía demostrar que tenía una compañera reproductora. De esta forma, se garantizaba que la manada produciría una nueva generación lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo mismo. Un alfa sin cachorros no hace ningún bien.

Esta información dejó a Natsu con un sabor amargo en la boca, como a carne podrida. Empujó el resto de su bocadillo a un lado.

—¿Y Zancrow piensa que como ha follado con esa estúpida tarugo omega y la ha dejado preñada, de repente es el gran dragón del campus?

—Estúpida tarugo omega o no, Meredy ha parido una cría saludable —señaló Gajeel—. De acuerdo con las leyes de la comunidad, eso es importante.

—¡A la mierda las leyes de la comunidad! —Gruñó Natsu—. No voy a dimitir para que mi primo pueda alimentar sus megalómanos delirios de grandeza, sobre todo cuando no tiene las pelotas para desafiarme a una lucha real para ser alfa.

—Oye, yo estoy de tu parte —dijo Gajeel, inclinándose hacia delante para enfrentar la mirada furiosa de Natsu—. Pero las leyes de la comunidad aún tienen mucho peso dentro de la manada, especialmente con los ancianos y conservadores. Tú y yo sabemos que ser alfa es mucho más que tener cachorros, pero las tradiciones dragonas se resisten a morir.

—¿Qué me sugieres? ¿Apartarme y dejar que mi primo Zancrow se haga cargo de la manada y les lleve a todos al infierno en una canasta de mano? ¿Dejar que los hunda hasta el fondo?

—Puedes coger tu sarcasmo y metértelo por el culo —Gritó Gajeel, frunciendo el ceño—. Estoy tratando de ayudarte con esto. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que tenemos que movernos muy cuidadosamente si queremos rebatir el argumento de Zancrow. Sería mucho más fácil si al menos tuvieras una compañera.

Natsu se calmó, no estaba muy seguro de si estaba dispuesto a compartir la noticia de su compañera, ni siquiera con su Beta. Gajeel debería saberlo sin embargo, y ese conocimiento le dolió. Se sentía como si tuviera que compartirla, y todavía no tenía toda esa veta posesiva bajo control. Obligó a su mente a alejarse de esa rubia sexy dormida en su cama y apretó los dientes.

—Incluso si te aparearas y sin embargo no tuvierais cachorros, tendrían que darte el tiempo que dura un ciclo de la luna para demostrar que sois una pareja reproductora —Continuó su beta—. Si ella quedara embarazada, la impugnación quedaría rota y todo volvería a la normalidad.

_Mierda_. Sabía que iba a ser bastante difícil explicarle a Lucy que era su compañera. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a darle la noticia de que tendría que quedarse embarazada tan pronto como fuera posible? Y todo era culpa de ella. Si no se hubiera puesto ese vestido agarra culos, nunca se habría fijado en ella, y nunca hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca para captar su olor. Maldita fuera ella y su aroma a galleta de azúcar.

Gajeel lo miró fijamente, frunciendo las cejas juntas y ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó—. Tienes una expresión muy rara y si inhalas más fuerte, creo que tu cara podría romperse. No es que no esté de acuerdo en que huele fabuloso, pero...

—Mantén tu nariz para ti mismo, Redfox —La posesiva advertencia golpeó, áspera y aguda, entre los dos.

Gajeel observó el gruñido salvaje de su alfa, y sus cejas se dispararon hacia su cuero cabelludo.

—Dime que no estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando.

—No es tu maldito asunto en lo que esté pensando —Gruñó Natsu, recogiendo los restos de su bocadillo y tirándolo a la basura. Tenía que volver con Lucy.

—¡Lo es si estás pensando en coger a alguien a quien conociste ayer para aparearte! ¡Y es doblemente mi asunto si ese alguien resulta ser una humana! —Gajeel agarró del brazo a Natsu para impedir que saliera de la cocina—. Eso hace que sea un asunto de la manada, Natsu, y no van a apreciar el tener a una humana como hembra alfa.

Natsu se soltó del agarre del otro dragón y gruñó una advertencia.

—No me importa lo que quiera la manada, Redfox. Van a hacer lo que yo diga, o se enfrentaran a las consecuencias —Su gruñido contenía todo un mundo de amenazas y más de un indicio de frustración—. Si tan importante es que tome una compañera, ciertamente tendrán que vivir con mi elección.

Las manos de Gajeel se apretaron en puños en su esfuerzo por controlarse, algo acertado si quería salir de casa del alfa con ambas intactas.

—Podrían vivir con cualquier elección que hagas siempre y cuando sea una de los nuestros. Los alfas de Dragon Slayer han sido de tu familia por siete generaciones, pero no habrá una octava si insistes en tener tus cachorros con una humana.

—No es algo que no haya sucedido antes. Nos hemos cruzado con los humanos desde el principio, y nuestros genes han sido siempre los dominantes. Los cachorros son todavía dragones.

—Pero no son pura sangre. Son mestizos, y nadie en la manada va a estar dispuesto a someterse a un alfa mestizo.

—Lo estarán si es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo —Dijo Natsu, arrogante e inflexible con el conocimiento de que la decisión ya había sido tomada, aunque no la hubiera buscado. Era irrevocable. Lucy era su compañera. Caso cerrado—. Ser el Alfa no es cosa de genética de todos modos. Es una cuestión de fuerza. Si mi cachorro no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para liderar al grupo, entonces otro tendrá que tomar el cargo.

—¿Y dejar una tradición de siete generaciones? —La confusión en el tono de Gajeel apaciguó en parte la ira de Natsu. Si su Beta no lo entendía, entonces debería acostumbrarse a que ningún otro lo hiciera tampoco.

—Las tradiciones pueden ser rotas y crear otras, pero una compañera es permanente.

Gajeel intentó otra táctica.

—Los dragones se aparean de por vida, los humanos no. ¿Qué pasaría si cambiara de opinión?

Los ojos de Natsu se cerraron peligrosamente.

—No lo hará.

—Sabes que ha sucedido antes.

—No ésta vez.

Gajeel se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Realmente no te importa lo que diga, ¿verdad?

—No.

Natsu sabía que era absolutamente cierto. Lucy era su compañera. No lo hubiera admitido después de una sola noche si no fuera por el reto de Zancrow. Necesitaba una compañera, y sus instintos no le permitirían tener a otra salvo a Lucy. Respondió a la mirada de su amigo con otra contundente.

Gajeel suspiró.

—¿Importa lo que diga ella, entonces?

Natsu pensó en las cosas que había dicho mientras la mantuvo inmovilizada contra la puerta de su dormitorio, y las cosas que había dicho cuando la había despertado una hora más tarde con su lengua enterrada profundamente dentro de su coño mojado. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y su polla se endureció dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—No —Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y sintiéndose mucho más feliz con su decisión de lo que probablemente fuera correcto—. No importa en absoluto.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo Nuevo! **

**Me escribio Aretha Atrahasis sobre una duda. Me alegra que te guste un montón. Esta adaptación es el segundo libro de una serie, en el primero se narra la historia de Gray y Juvia (donde Gray sería un vampiro y Juvia una humana). Juvia pertenece a un grupo de 5 mujeres en donde se turnan para hacer realidad sus fantasias sexuales jijiji y debido a que Juvia se casa con Gray sus amigas saben que existe los seres sobrenaturales... La serie está basada en cada una de las amigas con seres sobrenaturales. Si gustan, puedo adaptar el primer libro pero... ¿con Gray y Juvia como pareja principal o Natsu y Lucy?**

**Espero sus comentarios para adaptar el libro :)**

Capítulo 04

_Siempre podría decir que estaba borracha._

Lucy estaba una cama tamaño familiar, acurrucada debajo de una manta de algodón que no acababa de combatir el frío de la habitación, y practicaba el arte de no entrar en pánico.

_No ha pasado mucho tiempo hablando conmigo, así que probablemente no recuerde lo que le dije para que me ocultara. Espera, probablemente pueda oler algo así, y sé que no huelo como una fábrica de cerveza. Maldita sea._

Se había despertado cuando Natsu salió de la cama. Dormir en una habitación que estaba a 15° estaba bien cuando tienes a un incendiario hombre dragón desprendiendo calor a tu lado, pero una vez que se levantó, se había hecho consciente del frío enseguida. No es que no pretendiera seguir pareciendo dormida. Hasta que no descubriera como hacer frente a esta situación, tenía toda la intención de seguir jugando ese juego.

_Excepto que no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, por desgracia_, le dijo su voz interior. _Así que eso no es realmente una opción. Mejor ir al plan B._

_No tengo plan B._

_Siempre debería tener un plan B._

Cerrando sus ojos, Lucy gimió y tiró de la manta sobre su cabeza. El movimiento hizo que se filtrara algo de aire frío dentro de su capullo, y sintió como su carne se ponía de gallina. Dudaba incluso que hubiera un poder superior que la sacara de una situación en la que se había metido ella solita. Incluso no lograba comprender cómo había llegado a ser secuestrada y follada hasta el agotamiento por el malvado y sexy hombre dragón de sus sueños, quien ni siquiera había sido capaz de recordar su nombre antes de la pasada noche.

_Para ser precisos, no lo recordaba anoche, tampoco. De hecho, no estoy segura de que haya sido capaz de imaginárselo todavía. Simplemente soy el polvo del día._

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo que su estómago se anudara. Lucy no era una mujerzuela. ¡Era maestra en un jardín de infancia, por todos los santos! Las maestras de preescolar no eran unas zorras. Eran simples, amables y aburridas, llevaban zapatos cómodos y ropa poco favorecedora. Lucy había estado viviendo con esos principios durante sus cuatro años de carrera docente, incluso un poco antes, mientras aún estaba en la universidad. Después de su desastrosa experiencia con Jim durante sus prácticas de psicología infantil, prácticamente se había resignado a desempeñar el papel de solterona desaliñada, con gatos y todo, y estaba bien con eso. Después de todo, alguien tenía que hacer de solterona desaliñada. Preservar un cliché podía ser una causa admirable, y Lucy lo había estado desempeñado diligentemente hasta que algún retorcido giro del destino había decidido intervenir y hacer que sus fantasías se hicieran realidad.

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que tenía que lidiar con eso? No era el tipo de mujer que vivía sus fantasías, ni siquiera cuando sus amigas se las habían entregado con un gran lazo encima. Esta noche había conseguido que su mundo entrara en lo surrealista. Lo único que la impedía convencerse a sí misma que estaba soñando eran las irrefutables evidencias físicas. Igual que el hecho de que estaba acostada en una cama extraña, debajo de una manta extraña, en una habitación extraña. Desnuda. Con rozaduras de barba. Y dolor en algunos lugares realmente incómodos.

Hizo una mueca y se sentó e inmediatamente cambió su peso a la cadera, tirando de la manta para que la cubriera como un escudo. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación.

El problema de la abstinencia, decidió, era que una vez que salías de la práctica, todos los comportamientos y rituales para después del sexo dejaban de ser una segunda naturaleza. Hubo una vez, en la universidad cuando había tenido ocasionalmente sexo, la idea de lo que hacer a la mañana siguiente había sido una segunda naturaleza. Pero ahora, mientras estaba sentada en una cama extraña, el idioma y la etiqueta de dormitorio tenían tanto sentido para ella como las cosas que Gray decía en ruso cuando Juvia le exasperaba.

¿Se suponía que debía quedarse donde estaba? Tal vez debía de deshacerse de la manta y tumbarse sobre las sabanas o algo así, por lo que estaría lista para cuando Natsu volviera a la cama. O tal vez debería fingir que seguía dormida, para poder fingir que se despertaba cuando él volviera a tumbarse. De esa manera podría leer las señales que le mandaría. Si pareciese que quiere hablar, podrían hacer eso, o si pareciese que quiere más sexo... bueno, tal vez podría sufrir un poco más de eso, también. Después de todo, Natsu puede que se acostara con mujeres cuatro veces más guapas que ella todos los días, pero sabía que las posibilidades de que ella volviera a acurrucarse con un hombre la mitad de guapo que Natsu Dragneel eran... precisamente cero.

Pero, ¡oh, no! ¿Y si la razón de que hubiera desaparecido era porque se había dado cuenta de con quién se había ido a la cama, y sólo quería alejarse de ella? ¿Quizá se había despertado y había tenido un momento de claridad, y se había marchado para darle la oportunidad de irse antes de que volviera? _¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer?_

—Bien, en primer lugar, cálmate —Se dijo, cerrando los ojos y tomando un par de respiraciones profundas—. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. Todo está bien. Sólo respira. —Eso funcionó aproximadamente quince segundos antes de que los demonios de la vergüenza y la baja autoestima asomaran su fea cabeza y le pasaran sus fríos dedos por la espalda, instándola a salir corriendo antes de que volviera.

No importaba cuan remota fuera la posibilidad, no había manera de que pudiera sobrevivir si Natsu volviera y realmente estuviera decepcionado con ella. Prefería salir corriendo ahora, antes que salir con su corazón y su ego desparramados por la alfombra del dormitorio.

Se movió cuidadosamente hacia el borde de la cama y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Estaba frío bajo sus pies, pero lo ignoró mientras se apresuraba por la habitación poco iluminada en busca de sus pertenencias. Si pudiera vestirse y salir a hurtadillas antes de que Natsu volviera, tal vez podría conservar sus ilusiones y atesorar esta noche como la mejor de su vida en lugar de la más humillante. Pero, ¿dónde diablos estaba su zapato izquierdo?

Lo encontró tirado en un rincón entre el aparador y la pared, junto a su bolso. Lo agarró y casi saltó de su propia piel cuando el bolso empezó a sonar. Aterrorizada de que Natsu pudiera oírlo, cogió su móvil y lo abrió antes de que el primer tono acabara.

—¿Hola? —Mantuvo la voz baja y miró cautelosa hacia la puerta. Permanecía cerrada.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa a mis amigas? ¿Ninguna de ellas tiene _al menos_ una pizca de educación en sus tercos cuerpos? ¿Qué es lo que las obliga a huir de sus citas programadas con exquisitos hombres perfectos, los cuales se quedan pensando qué diablos está pasando, mientras me veo obligada a explicarles que no es culpa de ellos? Es de mis descerebradas, escamosas, irresponsables e incivilizadas amigas.

—No empieces conmigo, Erza —Siseó Lucy, mientras recogía sus destrozadas bragas, su sujetador y una maraña de tela negra que supuso era su vestido—. Estoy teniendo una mañana realmente mala hasta ahora, y no necesito que te agregues a ella. Creo que ya has hecho suficiente.

—Son sólo las cuatro y veintidós. Aún no es por la mañana —La cortó Erza—. Además, te lo mereces por huir de esa manera. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es explicarle a un hombre por qué su cita a ciegas sale corriendo de la fiesta después de echarle un vistazo? ¿Lo sabes?

—No es por eso por lo que huí. Ni siquiera vi al tipo. ¿Y por qué diablos me estás llamando al móvil a las cuatro y media de la mañana? ¿Por qué demonios te estoy contestando? —Lucy se detuvo—. Um... yo pregunté primero.

—Oh, eso es muy maduro, cariño —dijo Erza arrastrando las palabras—. Si quieres saberlo, te estoy llamando al móvil para tratar de averiguar dónde estás en mitad de la noche, ya que no regresaste a tu casa.

—¿Cómo sabes que no estoy en mi apartamento? ¿Dónde más podría estar?

—Si estás en tu apartamento, ¿por qué no te das la vuelta y le dices a Loki hola de mi parte? Ya que le di la llave de repuesto que me diste y le dije que te esperara allí.

El suave tono hizo que Lucy se pusiera tan pálida como la idea de un hombre extraño esperándola en su apartamento para tener sexo, porque si Loki era el tipo de su Fantasy Fix, no pensaba que estuviera allí para discutir sobre macramé con ella.

—No puedo creer que hayas enviado a un hombre a mi apartamento para que esperara a que volviera a casa y tener sexo con él. ¿No te das cuenta de lo raro que es eso? Erza, te di esa llave para que te pasaras a regar mis plantas cuando voy a ver a mis padres, no para que un extraño pudiera entrar en ella. ¿Cómo sabes que no ha vaciado ya mi apartamento y vendido mis cosas?

—Realmente, Lucy, es poco probable que un exitoso cirujano del Cesar Sinai vaya a empeñar tu televisión —Dijo Erza—. Además, hace años que conozco a Loki y es totalmente inofensivo. Te encantará. Así que vas a mover tu trasero hacia tu apartamento y le permitirás presentarse.

Lucy corrió el riesgo de dejar de mirar la puerta y cruzó al otro lado de la cama. Se arrodilló y metió la cabeza debajo, buscando su zapato derecho esta vez. En unos segundos tendría su atuendo completo. O lo más cercano teniendo en cuenta ese ridículo vestido y su ropa interior destrozada. Agarró el zapato de tacón y luchó por aferrarse al tacto y diplomacia que normalmente fluían de ella tan fácilmente.

—Okay, creo que necesitamos hablar un poco más claro aquí —Comenzó, balanceándose sobre sus rodillas detrás del enorme colchón de Natsu—. No corrí porque me diera cuenta que me había dejado la plancha encendida. Simplemente no estoy interesada en las Fix, Erza. Lo admito, y sé que debería haberlo dicho antes, pero ahí lo tienes. Lo siento.

—No me importa si estás interesada. No me rendí con Juvia y no lo voy a hacer contigo, cariño. Tendrás tu Fix, te guste o no.

—Erza, estamos entrando en el ámbito de lo espeluznante ahora. Es de sexo de lo que estamos hablando. "Te guste o no" me parece un poco excesivo.

Casi podía oír como la otra mujer apretaba la mandíbula.

—Sabes lo que quise decir, Lucy. Te gustarían las Fix si sólo cooperaras. Ahora ve a casa.

—¿Mientras hay un hombre extraño y probablemente desnudo en mi sofá? En realidad creo que no.

—Loki se quedará todo el fin de semana si tiene que hacerlo, Lucy. Está ansioso por conocerte. Además, ¿Qué más tienes que hacer? Los otros saben que mataré a quien te proteja.

—¿Así que ahora soy _la fugitiva_? —Le espetó a Erza con exasperación—. Para tu información —Informó Lucy—. Estaba de camino a casa cuando llamaste, pero ahora no hay manera de que vaya a ir para allá. Tan pronto como pueda escapar de aquí…

Una grande y masculina mano le agarró y quitó el móvil, lo cerró y lo arrojó sobre la cama delante de ella.

—Me temo que no vas a irte a corto plazo. Ni de cerca he terminado contigo, aún.

El sonido de esa rica, gutural voz congeló a Lucy justo donde estaba, de rodillas en el centro del dormitorio de un hombre exótico. No le había oído llegar, y mucho menos cruzar la habitación. ¿Por qué no habían crujido las escaleras o algo así? Sería simplemente antinatural que las escaleras de una casa tan antigua como esta no crujieran.

Se arriesgó a mirar por encima del hombro y se encontró mirando directamente a sus tejanos azules, que llevaba abiertos, y al intrigante bulto que los llenaba. Tragó saliva y trató de ignorar la humedad entre sus piernas. Apretó sus ropas contra el pecho y apartó la mirada de su ingle, arrastrándola a lo largo de su musculoso y peludo pecho maravillosamente construido. No hizo nada con su problema de humedad. De hecho, lo agravó. Podía sentir como aumentaba en su coño, a pesar de la fuerte, dolorosa sensación con la que protestaba hacía Sólo unos minutos.

_La maldita cosa no sabe que es lo mejor para él._

Cuando sus ojos por fin llegaron a su cara, vio la mirada divertida que tenía y se puso rígida.

—Eso ha sido grosero. Estaba hablando con alguien.

Él cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Estabas planeando irte sin decir adiós. Considero eso ser muy grosero.

El desafío de mantener su dignidad mientras estaba completamente desnuda y de rodillas delante de un magnífico pedazo de hombre dragón, puso a Lucy nerviosa. También la hizo mentir.

—No planeaba irme sin decir adiós. Yo sólo iba a…

—Escaparte de aquí. Lo he oído.

Estaba completamente harta de mirar hacia arriba a él, pero hasta que descubriera la forma de distribuir su patética ropa para cubrir algunas partes vitales, pensó que se quedaría como estaba.

—Escapar es sólo una expresión.

—Significa que querías moverte furtivamente en un intento de evitar que te detectaran —Se acercó un paso hacia ella, y ella se deslizó unos centímetros lejos de él. En un minuto iba a hacer arder la alfombra en la que estaba cuando entrara en combustión—. Eso suena muy grosero para mí, Luce.

Se detuvo en medio de su carrera.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Luce.

Se aferró a eso como una lapa a la parte inferior de un barco, y los nervios hicieron que dijera cosas que normalmente no habría dicho.

—Oh, ¿así qué ahora recuerdas mi nombre? Anoche ni siquiera recordabas haberme visto nunca.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Estaba… distraído.

—No me importa si padeciste una aneurisma temporal. ¡No te olvidas de alguien que ha caminado a tu lado por el pasillo de una iglesia!

—No es como si hubiese sido _nuestra_ boda. Estuve allí aproximadamente quince minutos antes de recibir una llamada del club diciéndome que la cocina estaba en llamas, y lo siento si no pasé todo el tiempo… —Se detuvo—. Espera un minuto, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? Eso no es totalmente el punto. El punto es que no vas a ir a ninguna parte por ahora.

Lucy detuvo su lento avance hacia la puerta y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bueno, no puedes retenerme aquí.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta correctamente indignada, la cogió por los brazos y la empujó suavemente sobre la cama. Rebotó dos veces, lo que le hizo difícil revolverse antes de que enroscara sus músculos y saltara detrás de ella. En ese momento, el hecho de que tenía 200 libras de hombre dragón sonriente extendido sobre su parte superior lo hizo imposible. De cualquier manera, la había atrapado.

Lo miró con la boca abierta y los ojos casi fuera de su cráneo.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—¿Decías?

Algo que se hizo irrelevante por su posición actual.

—Bueno, mala elección de palabras, ya que, obviamente, _puedes_ retenerme si quieres. Pero sigue siendo ilegal e inmoral. Y realmente mezquino.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hombre dragón. ¿No lo has oído? Somos monstruos.

—No lo eres —replicó, retorciéndose experimentalmente por debajo de él—. Sólo estás alardeando y actuando todo grande y malo, ¿Te importaría bajar de mí?

Su menear de caderas la colocó justo contra su erección, oculta por los vaqueros, y gruñó en voz baja, sus ojos la miraron resplandecientes y excitados de nuevo.

—El asunto es, podría —Dijo, bajando la cabeza para deslizar su lengua por el borde del puchero de su boca—. Pero creo que me gusta estar aquí.

Su cuerpo traidor respondió que también le gustaba que estuviera allí. De hecho, estando como estaba, mejor si se quitaba los vaqueros y movía sus caderas un poco más favorablemente, pero su mente tenía el buen sentido de estar ultrajada e indignada. Si tan sólo no estuviera temporalmente muda frente a un fuerte, masculino, caliente, sexy, inductor-al-orgasmo experimentado como él. Tragó saliva.

Hizo un recorrido con su lengua por su garganta, que la hizo tragar otra vez, lo que hizo que la delinearla otra vez, y se imaginó que tenía aproximadamente cinco segundos más antes de verse reducida a una masa temblorosa de gelatina.

Se aclaró la garganta y gimió cuando el sonido le hizo tartamudear la lengua en contra de su piel sensible. Apretó sus manos contra de sus hombros y finalmente musitó una protesta coherente.

—Um, realmente tengo que irme. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Se extendió y agarró sus dos muñecas con una de sus grandes manos. Luego utilizó su lengua para investigar el hueco en la base de su garganta y la suave curva de la clavícula.

—¿A las cuatro y media de la mañana? Creo que no.

—Tal vez soy madrugadora.

—Sé que yo lo soy. ¿Quieres ver? —Frotó su erección contra ella y movió las cejas sugestivamente.

Le tomó todo lo que tenía no sentirse atraída por su sentido del humor y su sexualidad descarada.

—¡No!

Él sonrió.

—Mentirosa.

Sintió cómo el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba.

—Lo que quiero es que me dejes ir.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Sí. ¿Por qué quieres que te deje ir?

La miró con sus desconcertantes ojos verdes, y Lucy se dio cuenta de que realmente no podía recordar porqué estaba tan decidida a irse si aún tenía fantasías por satisfacer. Y ciertamente, no la estaba ayudando en nada que le estuviera acariciando suavemente con sus dedos las muñecas, que aún le tenía sujetas por encima de su cabeza en un agarre irrompible.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué quieres retenerme?

La sonrisa en su rostro le recordó la salida del sol, ángeles caídos y perversas, perversas intenciones.

—Pregunta absurda —Gruñó, aún que sonó más como un ronroneo, mientras arrastraba la arrugada ropa a un lado y le dejaba el cuerpo expuesto una vez más a su mirada. Vio la apasionada apreciación en sus ojos y luchó por no mostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba que la mirara así.

Trató de que en su rostro se mostrara un ceño fruncido, pero sabía que probablemente se veía tan forzado como lo sentía.

—Respuesta absurda. Dudo mucho que no seas capaz de conseguir sexo en el momento que quieras y con quien quieras.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre su pezón, mojando la punta y haciendo que sobresaliera de su pecho. Frunció los labios y sopló, observando cómo se apretaba más todavía.

—Pero no quiero a cualquiera. Te quiero a ti.

Lucy se retorció y lucho por que su respiración no se convirtiera en un jadeo cuando dejó su pecho y se movió al otro. Quería concentrarse en lo que decía, sobretodo porque parecía más probable que fuera producto de su imaginación que de la dura realidad. Pero no podía desafiarse a concentrarse mientras Natsu jugaba con sus sensibles brotes. No podía hacerlo.

La arañó con sus dientes sobre su piel y después levantó la cabeza para observar su obra.

—De hecho —Le susurró—. Creo que sólo voy a quererte a ti de ahora en adelante.

—¿Pero por qué? —Gimió.

Su boca se cerró sobre el pezón descuidado, tirando al máximo del pico hacia dentro y chupando rítmicamente. Lo presionó firmemente contra el techo de su boca y pudo sentir los pequeños trazos del roce de su lengua en la parte inferior. La sensación le dio ganas de gritar y cuando él se apartó, casi lo hizo.

—Debido a que sabes tan bien —Susurró, moviéndose hasta que pudo deslizar su lengua por el centro de sus pechos y atormentar el camino hacia su ombligo.

Sus músculos se tensaron, de su abdomen a su culo, de su coño a sus pies. Él respiró su cálido aliento contra su piel y jugueteó con las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pelo púbico. Sus caderas se arquearon por reflejo hacia la mano y reprimió un gemido cuando ésta se deslizó hacia abajo y separó sus pliegues hinchados. Su gemido se convirtió en un jadeo cuando hundió la cara entre sus rizos e inspiró profundo.

—Y hueles aún mejor.

Su murmullo se convirtió en un gruñido, y cuando su lengua recorrió el mismo sendero que sus dedos, Lucy se hizo eco con un grito ahogado. Rodeó su clítoris con un movimiento enérgico, una sensación de calor húmedo, antes de sumergirse en su centro y beberse su humedad. Sus despreocupadas manos se deslizaron en su pelo y le acunaron contra ella mientras su lengua la volvía loca. Sus terminaciones nerviosas oscilaron entre el placer y el dolor por un breve segundo hasta que su cabeza se levantó.

—Estás herida —Dijo, el gruñido de nuevo en su voz—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¿Sobre qué? —Apenas reconoció su voz, sonaba sin aliento, suave, drogada.

—Sobre el hecho de que te hice daño —Gruñó, tirando de ella y deslizándola por la cama—. A partir de ahora, espero que me lo digas.

La recogió entre sus brazos y se dirigió al baño mientras ella aún trataba de recuperar las funciones cerebrales que le había arrebatado con su hábil lengua. Tan pronto como se recolocaran y volvieran a trabajar, se iba a cabrear. ¡El hombre le estaba gruñendo a ella por algo que _él_ había hecho! ¿Lógico, alguien? Le miró desde el borde de la bañera en donde la había dejado.

—Si no recuerdo mal, no estabas realmente interesado en lo que tenía que decir en el momento en que me lo hiciste, Conan.

Natsu frunció el ceño y abrió el grifo, comprobó la temperatura antes de dejar que la bañera se llenara de agua hirviendo.

—La próxima vez, dilo más fuerte.

Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho intentando calmar el alboroto esperanzado.

—¿Va a haber una próxima vez?

—Jodidamente cierto—Replicó—. La cuestión es cuánto pasará antes de que suceda.

Le dio la espalda y buscó debajo del fregadero, regresando con un envase con aspecto de cartón-de-leche etiquetado como 'Sales Epsom'. Arrojó un puñado a la bañera y removió el agua para que se disolvieran.

Lucy le miró y se encorvó.

—¿Siempre eres tan dictatorial? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

Natsu cerró los grifos con un gruñido.

—Lo soy ahora, así que acostúmbrate a ello.

Sin esperar invitación, Lucy se metió en el agua. Desnuda bajo el agua, aunque fuera agua clara, era mejor que desnuda a la vista. Hizo una mueca cuando el calor del agua le quemó la piel.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

El hombre dragón la miró con una expresión dura.

—Que pasarás bastante tiempo conmigo, lo que quiere decir, que mejor te acostumbras a mis debilidades.

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero no podía decir si fue por lo abrupto de sus palabras o porque éstas fueron dichas mientras se quitaba los vaqueros y se metía en la bañera con ella.

La descomunal, antigua bañera de patas de garra era lo bastante grande para los dos, siempre y cuando no te importara tocar. A Natsu, obviamente, no lo hacía. Colocó su gran cuerpo en el extremo opuesto de la bañera y estiró las piernas a cada lado de ella hasta que sus pies se apoyaron en el exterior de sus muslos. Cubrió los bordes con sus brazos y la inmovilizó con una mirada penetrante.

—¿Cómo lo sientes?

Lucy arrancó la mirada de su pecho húmedo, con una áspera mata de pelo y unos planos pezones marrones que le hacían la boca agua.

—¿Cómo se siente el qué?

Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente, y su boca se curvó en una esquina.

—El baño. ¿Te ayuda de algún modo?

Esperando que su rubor pudiera pasar por el calor, asintió con la cabeza y se hundió hasta la barbilla.

—Es delicioso. Gracias.

—Bien.

Se sumergió en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras trataba de averiguar qué acontecimientos la habían hecho aterrizar en este universo alternativo, porque no quería repetirlos y encontrarse de nuevo lanzada a la realidad. Prefería la existencia en donde un sexy, devastador hombre dragón caía rendido de-la-cabeza-a-los-pies de amor/lujuria por ella, a la que era una simple maestra de preescolar, donde no podía conseguir una cita a menos que sus amigas lo arreglaran, y los dos últimos hombres con los que salió habían preferido ser célibes a acostarse con ella. Tenía la intención de aferrarse a esta pequeña fantasía hasta que se marchitara y muriese. Entonces podrían intentar arrancársela de sus dedos agarrotados.

La caliente, salada agua comenzó a trabajar su magia en ella, aliviando el dolor en sus músculos y la sensación de escozor entre sus piernas. Lástima que no pudieran calmar los crudos sentimientos de confusión, miedo y duda que escondía bajo sus fanfarronas declaraciones. Deslizó su pelo por el borde de la bañera para mantenerlo seco y reposó la cabeza sobre el frío hierro esmaltado. Sus ojos se cerraban por propia voluntad y ahogó un bostezo. Con la adrenalina de la noche desapareciendo de su sistema, Lucy se dio cuenta de lo corto que en realidad había sido el sueño que se había echado en la cama de Natsu. Se sentía cómo si pudiera dormir una semana entera, pero no quería perderse un segundo de su fantasía cumplida. Dios, ¿Qué no daría para que este encuentro pudiese realmente durar para siempre? No podía imaginar nada más celestial que tener a Natsu tan enamorado de ella que nunca pudiera dejar de tocarla. Todo el esfuerzo sexual podría matarla, pero chico, iba a disfrutar del viaje.

Cuando le levantó los pies y comenzó a darle un masaje con una presión firme, suspiró de placer.

—Te invito a hacer eso por el resto de mi vida —Murmuró dirigiéndose hacia ese estado apacible entre el sueño y la vigilia, donde el sonido del chapoteo del agua y su respiración tranquila se desvanecieron a un rincón apartado de su mente. Se sentía cómo si realmente _pudiera_ dormir una semana entera.

O por lo menos hasta que el agua comenzara a enfriarse.

—Estaría feliz de hacerlo por el resto de nuestras vidas —Murmuró Natsu, su voz clara, cálida y ruidosa a través de su estado somnoliento—. Entonces, ¿por qué no haces que sea fácil para mí y te vienes a vivir conmigo?


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 05**

Natsu no estaba muy seguro de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pero una vez dichas, se dio cuenta que sonaban muy bien para él.

—Muy gracioso.

Se puso rígida, y sintió cómo sus propios músculos se hacían eco, pero el hecho de que no abriera sus ojos o levantara la cabeza del borde de la bañera le dio la impresión que no se lo tomaba en serio. Lo intentó de nuevo.

—Múdate conmigo —Dijo—. Te masajearé los pies regularmente, recogeré mis propios calcetines y te prometo todo el sexo que puedas manejar.

Vio cómo abría los ojos y le miraba. Sus cálidos ojos marrones se veían suaves y un poco dolidos. Le miró fijamente durante un largo minuto antes de hablar.

—No es bueno burlarse de una mujer mientras estás masajeándole los pies. Estamos demasiado vulnerables. Sé serio, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿No he sonado serio?

—Ningún hombre puede sonar serio cuando le pide a una mujer que viva con él en su primera cita.

—Técnicamente, esto no es una cita. Para que lo fuera tendríamos que haber ido a alguna parte y hacer algo más que tener sexo alucinante.

Se sonrojó con eso, y encontró que el brillo de color por debajo de su piel pálida era encantador. Infinitamente más encantador que la manera en que empezó a sacudir su cabeza.

—Si hablas en serio, entonces, también estás loco —Sacó los pies de encima de su regazo y comenzó a sentarse hasta que el movimiento llevó a sus pechos por encima del agua. Rápidamente volvió a hundirse y atrajo las rodillas a su pecho y fuera de su alcance. La expresión que tenía ahora parecía molesta y un poco triste—. Realmente me hubiera gustado que no destrozaras mis ilusiones tan pronto. Debo irme. ¿Puedo tener una toalla por favor?

—No.

Le miró, sus cejas alzadas y sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

—¿No?

—No, no puedes tener una toalla. Si te doy una te secarás y te irás a casa, y no estoy listo para dejarte marchar todavía.

—¿No hemos pasado por esto ya? —Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Realmente no puedes retenerme aquí.

Sus instintos le instaban a demostrarle cuán equivocada estaba realmente con eso, pero los forzó a someterse. Si quería que esta mujer estuviera a gusto con él, tendría que ir despacio. Estaba aprendiendo que no era tan delicada cómo se veía, pero sabía que aún podía asustarla si no iba con cuidado. Creía que limitándose a pedirle que se mudara con él, en lugar de informarla que se casarían y tendría a sus cachorros, como quería hacer, era bastante moderado. Pero, aparentemente, la situación requería de una mayor delicadeza. Esperaba ser capaz de manejarlo.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hacer de ti una prisionera —Dijo, reteniendo sus impulsos—. Pero seamos lógicos acerca de esto. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgas de aquí?

—Voy a ir a casa.

—¿Con un forastero desnudo en tu sofá? —Recordó esa parte de la conversación telefónica que había escuchado. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para evitar expresar exactamente cómo se sentía acerca de cualquier otro hombre que no fuera él en su apartamento, y mucho menos desnudo y acostado esperándola—. No sonabas muy contenta con esa idea antes. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Vio el momento exacto en que el recuerdo volvió a ella en la breve caída de sus hombros antes de que los cuadrara de nuevo y levantara la barbilla desafiante.

—Puedo ir a casa de una amiga —Dijo.

—¿Quieres decir una de las personas que te metieron en esta situación? ¿De las que huías anoche cuando tropezaste conmigo? —Casi lamentó haberlo señalado cuando la vio hundir su barbilla y su expresión se volvió pesarosa, pero tenía que recordárselo. Todo esto sería lo mejor al final, para él y para su compañera—. ¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres hacer?

Oyó su suspiro y vio su encogimiento de hombros.

—No hay mucho más que pueda hacer. Excepto tal vez llamar a la policía, y no quiero que el pobre hombre sea arrestado. Sólo quiero que salga de mi apartamento.

—Puedes quedarte aquí —Levantó una mano cuando empezó a protestar—. Espera, cálmate. Si quieres creer que estoy loco por querer que te mudes aquí, vale. No te mudes. Sólo pasa el fin de semana. Una vez que sea seguro y cómo-se-llame se haya ido, regresa a tu apartamento, y esperaré a que hayamos tenido unas cuantas verdaderas citas antes de volver a preguntar.

En realidad no tenía intención de volver a pedirle que viviera con él. La próxima vez, se lo mandaría. Menos opciones para una discusión de esa manera. Vio el inicio de una negativa y abogó por su caso.

—Son sólo un par de días. Podrás estar en casa a tiempo para ir a trabajar el lunes por la mañana.

—No tengo que ir a trabajar el lunes —Murmuró, mordiendo su labio inferior de tal modo que le hacía querer hundir sus dientes en esa carne rosada—. La próxima semana son las vacaciones de primavera.

Archivó ese detalle cómo algo útil y presionó cuando vio que dudaba.

—Eso es aún mejor. En caso de que ese perdedor no se marche de tu casa hasta que el lunes tenga que ir a trabajar. Te da un margen. Además, no le dijiste a Erza dónde estabas, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba hablando con Erza?

—Ninguna de tus otras amigas es tan intimidante —Dijo—. Así que si no le dijiste dónde estabas, estás a salvo. Estoy seguro que nunca pensará en buscarte aquí, ¿no? ¿Por qué no tomas ventaja de eso? Tienes la oportunidad de mantenerla alejada de tu trasero por dos días enteros. ¿No suena eso genial?

Ella tamborileaba sus delgados dedos contra su hombro mientras pensaba en ello, y trató de centrarse en eso en lugar de en su deliciosa boca. No lo calmó para nada, pero se las arregló para permanecer en su extremo de la bañera.

—¿Mi estancia aquí no estropeará tus planes para el fin de semana?

Trató de no sonreír triunfalmente.

—No tengo ningún plan para este fin de semana. No estropearías nada —Le aseguró.

Ella frunció los labios.

—¿Y dónde exactamente voy a dormir?

—¿No fue cómoda la cama?

Le miró con una expresión extraña, y Natsu no pudo decir si estaba ofendida, intrigada, disgustada o superada por la lujuria. Por esta razón era que los seres humanos deberían de tener colas. O por lo menos orejas más grandes. Eso haría que la lectura de sus expresiones fuera más fácil.

—Realmente podrías ser un caballero y ofrecerme una habitación —Dijo finalmente, mirándole fijamente.

—No tengo mucho de caballero —Dijo, mostrándole una fugaz sonrisa—. Además, ¿cómo se supone que voy a convencerte para que vivas conmigo después si no te hago disfrutar del sexo más increíble? —Ella se sonrojó, lo encontró adorable y tuvo que luchar para no babear.

Dudaba que le agradeciera el cumplido dragón.

—¿De verdad quieres que duerma en la cama contigo?

—Ahora mismo, si estás dispuesta.

Sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—No hay razón para que actúes así. Podrías tener a cualquier mujer que quisieras con tan sólo ofrecerle una de esas sonrisas asesinas tuyas. ¿Por qué me quieres a mí? ¿No hay suficientes mujeres que sucumban ante ti?

No podría haber sofocado su sonrisa aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—Estás celosa.

Lucy se echó a reír, aun negando con la cabeza.

—No —Negó—. Confundida.

Vio su piel de gallina y se dio cuenta de que el agua debía de estar fría. Salió de la bañera y cogió una toalla del armario.

—Sin embargo, no tienes de que preocuparte, porque no estoy interesado en ninguna otra mujer.

Ignorando el agua que goteaba por su propio cuerpo, envolvió la toalla alrededor de Lucy y la frotó suavemente sobre su piel. Quiso discutir con ella por qué no estaba interesado en ninguna otra mujer, pero calculó que sus posibilidades de mantenerla en su casa eran muchos mayores si el término "vínculo de compañeros" no aparecía durante otro día o dos. Le daría tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él primero.

Se agachó frente a ella para secarle las piernas y los pies. Apostaría a que su talla de zapatos no era mayor a una seis, sus pies eran tan pequeños y delicados, con pronunciados arcos y pulidos dedos sombreados de un suave tono rosa casi exacto al de su piel cuando le hacía tener un orgasmo para él. El pensamiento le hizo endurecer de inmediato, y luchó para no inclinarse y enterrar su cara en el nido de rizos rubios que cubrían su sexo. Tenerla tan cerca y cómoda no parecía estar ayudando a su fuerza de voluntad en absoluto. Obligó a sus ojos a centrarse de nuevo en sus pies hasta que pudo sentir su mirada en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Miró hacía arriba.

—¿Qué?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Me estaba preguntando algo...

Se puso de pie y finalmente se apiadó de ella, le envolvió la toalla alrededor del cuerpo de modo que pudiera cruzar los brazos sobre sus pechos. Esperaba que se diera cuenta exactamente de lo que este espectáculo de caballerosidad le había costado.

—¿Qué estabas pensando?

Se arregló la toalla de forma más segura a su alrededor y se recogió el pelo por detrás de las orejas. Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué estás actuando como si estuvieras tan interesado en mí?

—Probablemente porque lo estoy—Pensó en agarrar su mano y envolverla alrededor de su dolorido pene, sólo para demostrarle exactamente cuán interesado estaba, pero eso sería un error en su totalidad que haría que saliera corriendo del cuarto huyendo de él, gritando.

—Sí, claro.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que tengo un pequeño problema en creer que de pronto soy irresistible —Dijo, levantando la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos. La forma en que podía ser a la vez una flor tímida y una tea rebelde le fascinaba—. Me conoces desde hace seis semanas y esta noche ha sido la primera vez que me has mirado como algo más que una extensión de una imagen de fondo.

—Obviamente he sido un idiota —Replicó, disfrutando de la forma en que sus ojos marrones se habían ido caldeando y chispeaban hacia él—. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas? Soy un hombre. Somos idiotas de nacimiento.

—Algunos son más idiotas que otros —Convino—. Pero realmente preferiría que no actuaras como si de pronto te hubieras dado cuenta de que soy completamente hermosa y sexy y que soy todo lo que cualquier hombre ha soñado.

—Pero lo eres.

Negó con la cabeza y su expresión adquirió un toque de ira.

—El hecho de que sea profesora en un jardín de infancia no me convierte en tonta. No me mientas, por favor.

La forma en que su piel se enrojeció y el subir y bajar de sus pechos por su respiración enojada hizo que su bestia se incorporara y aullara. Su indignación hizo que su esencia se volviera más nítida, más amarga, más fuertemente especiada. Quería lamer todo ese resentimiento de su piel y convertirlo en deseo, y entonces quería lamer entre sus piernas hasta que se transformara en saciedad.

—No estoy mintiendo —Dijo, obligándose a concentrarse en la conversación—. Realmente soy un idiota, y realmente creo que eres totalmente hermosa y sexy. ¿No te diste cuenta de eso cuando me puse tan caliente y duro que me transformé en un cretino que sólo decía monosílabos sólo porque no podía esperar a estar dentro de ti? —Negó con la cabeza—. Ése no es el tipo de reacción que se pueda fingir.

—Por lo que yo sé, no tienes que fingir nada —Espetó—. Tienes una reputación muy buena, Natsu. He oído que sólo hay un puñado de mujeres de las que conoces que no hayan acabado en la cama contigo. Así que perdóname por pensar que no es un logro conseguir que tengas una erección.

Una inesperada lanza de dolor corrió a través de él. Había disfrutado con todas y cada una de las mujeres que había tomado y no tenía ningún motivo para lamentar ni una sola, pero de alguna manera su compañera le hacía tener ganas de lavarse su pasado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y frunció el ceño.

—Estás haciendo que suene como si sólo te hubiera querido por estar allí. Como si quisiese tan pronto como hubiera alguien más.

—Exactamente.

La frustración le dio ganas de aullar. Logró evitarlo.

—No es así —Gruñó, tratando de pensar en una manera de hacerle entender su necesidad sin aterrorizarla de tal modo que corriera—. Te quiero a _ti_, Lucy, no sólo un cuerpo femenino.

—Sí, claro.

—Lo digo en serio, he tenido un montón de cuerpos femeninos. Tienes razón sobre eso —Admitió, y tuvo que apretar los dientes contra el dolor que vio parpadear en sus ojos—. Pero eso significa que conozco la diferencia entre ellos y tú. No quiero otra mujer. No le he pedido a otra mujer que pase el fin de semana conmigo.

La vio sacudir la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a su lado, agarrándola por los brazos la obligó a enfrentarse a su mirada. Necesitaba impresionarla con la verdad, y esperaba que fuera capaz de leerlo en su rostro.

—No le he pedido a otra mujer que viva conmigo. Nunca le he pedido a ninguna mujer que hiciera eso. Sólo a ti.

—Pero eso es lo que no entiendo —Susurró, con los ojos abiertos y confusos cuando le miró—. Esta noche es la primera vez que has hablado más de cinco palabras conmigo, ¿y de repente estás loco por mí? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Por primera vez en su vida, Natsu lamentó ser un hombre dragón. Si fuera un vampiro como Gray, podría leer sus pensamientos para saber exactamente cómo tranquilizarla, pero en lugar de eso estaba indeciso en la manera de hacerla confiar en él sin también hacer que le viera como una criatura aún más rara de lo que ya era.

Incapaz de resistirse, alargó la mano para acariciar su sedoso pelo, recordando cómo se veía extendido sobre sus sábanas. Deseaba verlo allí de nuevo, ahora, pero quería más que eso. Si quería convencer a esta mujer para que fuera su compañera, tendría que moverse lentamente. Y si eso no era enseñar trucos a un perro viejo, no sabía lo que era.

—¿Por qué no dejar de pensar tan duro y me das una oportunidad? —Sugirió—. Ya has accedido a quedarte este fin de semana, así que lo utilizaré para convencerte de que hablo en serio.

—El sexo no va a hacerlo.

Se rió y se impulsó para abrazarla hasta que chilló una protesta.

—Te prometo que el sexo sólo será una parte de ello —Bromeó, aflojando su control. Sólo ligeramente—. Vamos a hacer otras cosas, también. Cosas que hace la gente cuando quieren llegar a conocerse unos a otros. Como hablar... y ver películas... y jugar... y pedir comida china. ¿Qué dices?

Ella le miró en silencio, y pudo ver que buscaba alguna pista. Esperaba que lo que encontrara la tranquilizara sobre su sinceridad. Finalmente, respiró hondo y asintió una vez.

—Está bien —Aceptó—. Ya que me tengo que quedar aquí de todos modos, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para evitarlo, supongo.

Rió y la abrazó triunfalmente de nuevo.

—Perfecto —Plantó un gran beso en su boca sorprendida antes de alejarse y dirigirse a la puerta del dormitorio—. Espera un segundo, y voy a buscar algo que te puedas poner. Luego te llevaré a desayunar. No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.

No logró contener el júbilo en sus pasos cuando la dejó mirándolo fijamente. Tan pronto como se vistiera, iba a llevarla a su restaurante favorito y alimentarla. Con las cosas que había planeado para su fin de semana juntos, iba a necesitar reponer toda su energía.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 06

Lucy se puso los pantalones negros que Natsu le había traído y le dio las gracias silenciosamente al empleado del club que se los había dado. La idea de ponerse el vestido súper-corto de la noche anterior la hizo estremecerse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que carecía de ropa interior que ponerse debajo de él. Los restos que habían quedado después de que Natsu se la arrancara la noche anterior ya estaban en la papelera del baño y luchaba por no retorcerse por la poco familiar sensación de llevar pantis.

No se preocupaba tanto por el sujetador. Al tener una reducida copa D, podía salir sin él, sobre todo porque la camisa que llevaba era de Natsu y podría envolver a tres de ella. Tenía que arremangarse casi hasta los hombros y arremeter el grueso material por la cintura para evitar sentirse ahogada por la cosa, pero era cómoda, y su forma ancha disimulaba el hecho de que sus pechos estaban desnudos debajo de ella. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era algo que la ayudara a ocultar sus sentimientos.

Tener al hombre de tus sueños dedicado a cumplir todas tus fantasías se le podía subir a la cabeza a una chica, Lucy Sólo podía rezar para que no se le metiera en el corazón. Natsu Sólo le había ofrecido la oportunidad de pasar un fin de semana viviendo sus sueños, y lo había cogido con ambas manos. Por muchos que quisiera proteger sus sentimientos, nunca sería capaz de perdonarse a sí misma si no hacía todo lo posible para disfrutar de este interludio con Natsu. Sabía perfectamente que no podía durar para siempre. No importaba el nivel de lujuria y curiosidad que sintiera Natsu hacia ella ahora, sabía que no iba a durar. Sólo esperaba que pudiera quedar satisfecha con los recuerdos de este fin de semana cuando terminara. No podría desnudarse si pasara el resto de su vida enamorada de un hombre quien había conseguido aburrirse con ella.

Natsu pasó por la puerta de la habitación justo cuando se estaba mirando los pies descalzos. De algún modo los zapatos de tacón de la noche anterior no pegaban con su conjunto.

—¿Estás lista?

—Tan lista como puedo estar —Contestó, dirigió su mirada hacia fuera y luego a sus pies—. Pero creo que encajo en la categoría de 'no hay zapatos, no hay servicio'.

Abrió la puerta del armario y le sacó unas tenis blancas.

—Ninguno de mis empleados tiene un cinco y medio, pero tengo unas del siete y unos calcetines gruesos.

—Gracias —Tomó el calzado y se sentó al filo del colchón para ponérselo—. Me siento como si me hubiera aprovechado de una pobre camarera, robándole la ropa.

—No tienes que robarlo, ellos te lo regalan. Además, las tenis llegaron de mi secretaria, tiene los pies más pequeños.

Golpeó el suelo con su bota mientras ella se ataba los cordones con fuerza y probaba el ajuste. Un poco flojas, pero los calcetines le impedían sentir que llevaba zapatos de payaso.

—Está bien —Anunció, poniéndose de pie—. Estoy lista.

Natsu sonrió.

—Genial. Sólo tengo que avisar al personal de a dónde vamos y nos marchamos. Vamos.

Le tomó la mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Lucy le siguió, tratando de fingir que tenía opción.

No había tenido la oportunidad de ver nada la noche anterior, ya que había hecho el viaje a su casa y hasta su habitación doblada sobre su hombro y en la oscuridad total, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor. La antigua casa tenía el tipo de gracia elegante que la arquitectura del siglo XIX parecía impartir naturalmente. La madera oscura brillaba con la riqueza de la edad, y el tranquilizador tono tierra de la confortable decoración masculina hacía sentir lo mismo. No era el tipo de lugar en el que habría imaginado viviendo a Natsu, pero quizá tenía aspectos que no había visto aún. Los únicos aspectos que había estado interesado en mostrarle hasta ahora eran su contundencia y exigencia.

Esperando que la llevara hasta el frente y hacia la puerta del Vircolac, se sorprendió cuando giró hacia la izquierda dentro de un estudio grande y caminó hasta una sección bien surtida de librerías. Extendió la mano y apretó un botón, luego agarró las estanterías y tiró hacia él para revelar un pasillo bien iluminado y totalmente libre de polvo.

—No es exactamente cómo imaginé siempre que sería un pasadizo secreto —Dijo.

Natsu sonrió.

—Podría añadir un poco de telarañas y suciedad si lo deseas —Puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la condujo por delante de él—. En realidad no es secreto, sin embargo. Mi personal y yo lo usamos cuando tenemos que ir y venir de un edificio a otro. Ahorra tiempo. Y nos mantiene secos cuando el clima es malo.

El corto pasillo estaba empapelado e iluminado como un interior normal y terminaba en una considerable sala con seis puertas. Pasaron por otro pasillo y giraron a la derecha, saliendo a una gran escalera en el vestíbulo del club.

A Lucy le pareció la imagen de un vestíbulo de una gran casa londinense de algún aristócrata rico. Tenía esa vista antigua, rica y de poder que aparentemente exudaba hasta de los frisos de la pared. La decoración más bien parecía la de una casa particular que la de un club, pero se imaginó que no habría una gran cantidad de casas que experimentasen esta cantidad de actividad antes de las seis de la mañana.

Podía oír el sonido de las voces y el golpeteo de los pasos más allá de las puertas abiertas que se alineaban en la sala, y el personal uniformado caminando de un lado a otro, buscando progresivamente y llevando sus lujosos, vistosos trajes. Varios de ellos saludaron a Natsu y le lanzaron algunas miradas curiosas mientras su jefe la llevaba hacia la puerta frontal del edificio y una de las pocas puertas cerradas en el salón. Lucy trató de ignorar las miradas y se ocupó de echarle el vistazo al club que tanto había estado esperando.

—Sólo necesito hablar con mi ayudante por un minuto —Le explicó cuando se detuvo en la puerta con la mano en el pomo pulido de bronce—. Además, me hizo prometerle que os presentaría a cambio de dejarte sus zapatos.

Lucy arqueó las cejas ante eso, pero permitió que Natsu la hiciera pasar a la habitación por delante de él. Entraron en un despacho, Lucy lo supo por los archivadores, tablones de notas y escritorios que había en su interior. Uno de ellos estaba cubierto de papeles pero sin ocupar. El otro estaba limpio y organizado y una mujer que lucía un vestido bastante informal estaba sentada detrás de él, su cabello largo y azul estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. La mujer levantó la vista cuando entraron y sonrió. Miró a Natsu primero, pero cuando sus ojos marrones se clavaron en Lucy, lo hicieron con curiosidad evidente.

—¡Buenos días! —Dijo, saltando de su silla y apresurándose a pasar delante de su escritorio para ponerse delante de la pareja—. Estoy feliz de conocerte Luna. Estaba tan emocionada cuando Natsu me habló de ti.

Lucy le ofreció a la mujer una sonrisa amigable. Al menos lo intentó, sin embargo la peliazul parecía determinada a mirar fijamente a algún lugar cerca de su codo derecho. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada de asombro, y Natsu dio un paso adelante para hacer las presentaciones.

—Lucy, esta es mi ayudante, Wendy Marvell.

Volviendo a intentar con una sonrisa, Lucy extendió su mano.

—Encantada de conocerte.

Wendy le tomó la mano y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en la boca. La sorpresa la hizo dar un pequeño salto, y los ojos muy abiertos de Wendy se encontraron por primera vez con los de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? Luna, pido disculpas...

Natsu la cortó.

—No hay ningún problema, Wendy. Creo que sorprendiste a Lucy.

Lo cual era cierto. Pero Lucy se encontraba bastante sorprendida con Natsu, también. ¿Y qué estaba pasando con esa cosa de "Luna"?

—No hay nada por lo que disculparse —Le dijo a Wendy con otra sonrisa—. En realidad, quería agradecerte por prestarme los zapatos. Eso fue muy amable de tu parte.

—¡Oh, no es nada! —Se apresuró a asegurarle—. Lamento que no sean realmente de tu tamaño.

—Bueno, no es que yo espere que tus pies encojan para mi conveniencia —Se rió—. Con los calcetines, está bien.

Natsu le puso una mano sobre el brazo y le sonrió.

—Déjame decirle a Wendy un par de cosas sobre el club, y podremos irnos, ¿vale?

Lucy le lanzó una mirada extrañada, pero asintió.

—Por supuesto. Tómate tu tiempo.

Él le sonrió, y ella se giró lejos para mantenerse apartada de la existente sensibilidad en la pura adoración de su rostro. La apariencia del hombre hacía que las cosas no fueran de forma justa.

Mientras hablaba con Wendy sobre proveedores, cuentas y correspondencia, Lucy se paseó por la habitación e inspeccionó el entorno de trabajo del hombre con el que había accedido a pasar el fin de semana. La oficina era cómoda, casual y un poco desordenada al estilo deshuesado de la _Architectural Digest._ Una fila de prácticos archivadores estaba alineada contra una pared bellamente empapelada justo debajo de unos paneles individuales de vidrio. Los escritorios parecían antigüedades, pero estaban cubiertos de ultra modernos ordenadores y montones de papeles. Wendy se veía cómoda y cómo en casa en un par de jeans descoloridos y una camiseta muy usada de la universidad de Nueva York. Lucy se sentía un poco menos cómoda con el hecho de que la otra mujer parecía no poder dejar de mirarla.

Finalmente, dejó de dar vueltas y hacer cómo si no les prestara atención. Se apoyó en el escritorio de Natsu para esperar. Wendy miró hacia otro lado en el momento en que Lucy la miró a los ojos, por lo que frunció el ceño. ¿Tenía una mancha en la camisa? ¿Su pelo estaba revuelto? Empezó a sentirse como un bicho raro de feria o algo así, con todas esas miradas desviadas y la tensión.

La posible explicación para su extraño comportamiento la golpeó tan pronto como Natsu terminó de firmar unos papeles, se despidió de su ayudante y la sacó por la puerta.

En el momento que la puerta del despacho se cerró detrás de ellos, Lucy expuso sus sospechas tan sutilmente como pudo.

—¿Estás liado con tu ayudante? —Exigió.

Natsu se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y la miró de forma incrédula.

—¿Con Wendy? Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué diablos te hizo pensar eso?

Lucy encogió los hombros. Su reacción parecía perfectamente inocente, pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra manera de explicar el extraño comportamiento de la otra mujer.

—No lo sé. Sólo pensé que parecía un poco... incomoda a mi alrededor. Como si estuviera esperando que me volviera la malvada bruja de oeste, o algo así.

Abrió otra puerta y sacó dos chaquetas del amplio armario del salón, ayudándola a ponérsela.

—Te estás imaginando cosas —Dijo, metiendo su propia chaqueta bajo el brazo mientras le arremangaba las mangas de la que le había dejado hasta que sus manos finalmente aparecieron por la parte inferior. Afortunadamente el dril envejecido era suave y flexible, de modo que no se sintió como un niño de dos años en un traje de nieve antes de que terminara.

—No me he imaginado el hecho de que apenas ha podido soportar mirarme a los ojos. No estoy totalmente desorientada, ya sabes.

—Nunca dije que lo estuvieras —Se puso su chaqueta y abrió la puerta principal para que saliera—. Eso no ha tenido nada que ver contigo. Bueno, no directamente, de todos modos. Es sólo Wendy.

—Pero...

La interrumpió con un suspiro.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso para responderte con una palabra, ¿Podemos esperar a que haya tomado un poco de café? El restaurante está a un par de calles de aquí.

Lucy asintió a regañadientes.

—Supongo que sí, pero quiero saberlo.

—Te prometo que te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo? —Le sonrió y extendió su mano para cogerle la suya—. Por ahora vamos a disfrutar del aire fresco y de la compañía.

Lucy se encontró sonriendo.

—¿Ésa es tu forma amable de decirme que me calle?

Él asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora.

—Por lo menos hasta después del café. ¿Está funcionando?

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, dejando que la guiara hacia el norte por una calle tranquila.

Eran sólo las seis de la mañana, pero la ciudad ya estaba despierta. Podía oír el ruido del tráfico por el vecindario, oler tenuemente los gases de los tubos de escape en la brisa matutina. El frío hizo que le hormiguearan la nariz y las mejillas, metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo, pero dejó la otra firmemente agarrada a la de Natsu, manteniéndola calentita.

Se guardó sus preguntas y disfrutó de la caminata matutina hasta que una camarera con el pelo rosa les sentó en una cabina cerca de la ventana con grandes tazones de cerámica para el café y menús plastificados abiertos. Una vez solos de nuevo, cedió a su curiosidad.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué pasa entre Wendy y tú?

Natsu se tragó media taza de café como si fuera un trago de whisky, sin importarle el vapor que salía por el borde de la taza. Parecía no notar la temperatura, pero Lucy no pudo evitar pestañear. Incluso después de añadirle cuatro cazitos de crema a su propia taza, todavía tuvo que dejarlo a un lado para que se enfriara.

—Te lo dije, no hay nada "sobre" Wendy y yo —Dijo—. Ella es una empleada y un miembro de la manada. Eso es todo.

—Entonces, ¿también es una mujer dragón? —Preguntó, pero su asentimiento sólo la confundió más—. Entonces, ¿Por qué se veía como si tuviera miedo de que le saltara encima? Probablemente me podría hacer girar sobre sus dedos como a una pelota de baloncesto.

Consiguió un par de minutos de respiro cuando la camarera volvió para tomarles nota, y Lucy casi pudo ver los engranajes de su cabeza mientras buscaba la mejor explicación.

Suspiró cuando la camarera tomó las cartas y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—Lo más probable es que no te tuviera miedo exactamente. Sólo era cauta.

Le miró por encima de la taza.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho, pero todavía no me has dicho por qué. Quiero decir, realmente no soy una amenaza sobre la que no pueda hacerse cargo. A no ser que le tenga un miedo mortal al alfabeto cantado.

—Como he dicho, es... complicado.

—¿Mary tiene un cordero chiquitito?

—Es un asunto dragón —Comenzó, parando cuando ella hizo girar los ojos.

—¿Y yo no lo entendería? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decir? Perdóname, pero creo que soy perfectamente capaz de comprender, si tienes la cortesía de explicarme.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la fórmica rayada y frunció el ceño.

—No te pareces mucho a una profesora de preescolar en este momento.

—De algún modo no creo que te hayas asociado con muchas desde que tenías cinco años —Dijo—. Y no cambies de tema. El hecho de que enseñe a niños de cinco años no quiere decir que esté contenta cuando se me trata como si también los tuviera. ¿Cuál es el gran secreto lobuno que no entiendo?

—No es un secreto, tan sólo un asunto de cultura.

Lucy se echó para atrás cuando la camarera les trajo su comida, pero no apartó la mirada. Quería saber lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Y?

La examinó, y ella cuadró los hombros y levantó la barbilla, determinando que su negativa no iba a hacer que diera marcha atrás.

Cuando habló, su voz sonaba entre así-son-las-cosas y un poquito cautelosa.

—Eres su nueva Alfa. Estaba siendo cautelosa a tu alrededor como una señal de respeto. Lo del beso también iba acerca de eso.

—Pero tú eres su Alfa, no yo. Ni siquiera soy dragón.

—Los Alfas suelen estar en parejas, macho y hembra. Soy el macho Alfa de la manada, pero Wendy te reconoció como la hembra Alfa, y los dragones llaman a las hembras Alfa 'Luna' porque son tan influyentes como ella.

Lucy se preguntó si el mundo nunca cambiaría de nuevo a su eje, ya que se había descentrado desde el primer momento en que la había tocado la noche anterior.

—No soy dragón —Repitió—. Ni siquiera soy un miembro de la manada. No puedo ser una líder en ella.

Natsu se tragó un trozo de tocino.

—Wendy, obviamente, no está de acuerdo.

—Ella no puede simplemente decidir eso, ¿verdad? Quiero decir...

La protesta de Lucy se interrumpió cuando Natsu le deslizó un poco de huevos revueltos en su boca abierta y le dirigió una mirada severa.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Wendy, por favor? —Se le veía un poco impaciente, pero al menos trataba de ser cortés—. Tan sólo me has concedido un fin de semana para ganarte, y esta conversación en particular está acortando mi tiempo —Lucy asintió a regañadientes, ya que no podía hacer mucho más con la boca llena, y él retiró su tenedor—. Bien. Ahora termina tu desayuno. Vamos a tener un día ocupado.

Natsu dirigió su atención de nuevo a la comida y Lucy trató de fingir que no había interpretado el comentario de una manera completamente sexual. Pero aun así tuvo que cruzar las piernas y apretar los muslos para aliviar el dolor que su imaginación y su voz ronca le habían inspirado.

Miró su plato y comenzó a extender la mermelada de mora por su tostada, más que nada para mantener sus manos ocupadas que porque quisiera comer. De alguna manera, el esfuerzo de la noche anterior le hacía desear proteínas, no tostadas. Agarró un trozo de tortilla de espárragos y chédar y trató de comportarse como si la idea de que la mantuviera entretenida todo el día en su habitación, no se le hubiera pasado por la mente.

—¿Qué tienes planeado? —Se reunió con su mirada con la expresión más casual que pudo, pero aun así terminó ruborizándose con el brillo diabólico en sus ojos.

—Bueno, no vas a vivir conmigo hasta que nos conozcamos mejor—Dijo, terminando sus huevos y empezando con los panqueques—. Así que hoy me vas a enseñar todo lo que tengo que saber de ti. Y mañana, te enseñaré todo lo que hay que saber de mí. El lunes, te ayudaré a hacer las maletas.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír, pero no pudo suprimir la pequeña voz en su interior que se lamentó por la injusticia del hecho de que el lunes, estaría harto de ella y pasaría a la siguiente mujer que le llamara la atención. Para ese momento de la verdad aún faltaban dos días, y no tenía la intención de desperdiciar esta oportunidad pensando en la forma en que iba a acabar. De hecho, no tenía intención de perder ni un minuto compartiendo todos los detalles de su aburrida vida sólo para que se aburriera de ella más rápido. Planeaba escurrir hasta la última gota de disfrute que pudiera del tiempo que pasaran juntos, y eso significaba que no iba a dejarle ver cómo hacía la colada o terminaba la compra de la semana. Si Sólo tenía un fin de semana con él, pensaba pasarlo tocándolo. Preferiblemente desnudo. Y, aún más preferible, en posición horizontal.

Luego, pasaría la siguiente semana encerrada en su apartamento, llorando su perdida a través de caja tras caja de pañuelos.

—Que te deje saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí, no va a llevarnos todo el día —Dijo, apartando su comida a medio terminar, esperando que el gesto se viera más cómo que estaba preparada, y menos a que su estómago se había anudado tan fuerte que no podía tragar—. De hecho, te puedo decir todo acerca de mí con tan sólo unas cuantas frases cortas.

La voz dentro de su cabeza, gritó en señal de protesta, pero Lucy la ignoró. Ignoró su corazón acelerado, sus dedos temblorosos y su boca repentinamente seca y rezó para que la fuerza que sabía iba a necesitar los dos próximos días le llegara. _Bueno_, pensó, tomando una respiración profunda y temblorosa. _Aquí va. Simplemente que no me mire como a una idiota. Eso es todo lo que pido_.

Lucy se echó para atrás en la silla y estiró sus piernas hasta que pudo enganchar su tobillo en su pantorrilla y tirar de él más cerca. Entonces le dio lo que esperaba se viera cómo una sonrisa seductora y bajó las manos alisando la camisa prestada, aflojando los dos primeros botones con movimientos lentos y burlones. Vio cómo se quedaba inmóvil, vio caer sus ojos y fijarse en la pálida piel recién descubierta por la abertura de la camisa, y sintió una sensación de poder que la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

—Acabo de cumplir veintisiete años —Dijo, deslizando una mano en la apertura de la camisa que llevaba y haciendo un camino con sus dedos por su pálida piel desde su garganta hasta su modesto escote y viceversa. Sus ojos seguían el movimiento como si estuvieran pegados a él—. Soy hija única. Nací en Alcalypha, pero me crié en el condado de los Heartfilia. Fui al Instituto Fairy Tail. Me gradué en Educación Infantil. Nunca me he roto un hueso, pero una vez me torcí la muñeca jugando al tenis. No he tocado una raqueta desde entonces.

Siguió hablando, abriendo otro botón cada pocas palabras. En el momento en que empezó a hablarle de sus padres y el hecho de que le tenía un miedo mortal a las medusas, su ombligo era apenas visible por la abertura de la camisa. Vio cómo su mandíbula se apretaba e hizo círculos con la punta de su dedo sobre el último botón. Eso y el nudo en su camisa eran los únicos entre ella y su primer arresto.

—Soy alérgica al marisco, pero me encanta el pez gato, sobre todo bien tostado. Mis músicos favoritos son Stevie Ray Vaughn, Sarah McLachlan y las Indigo Girls.

No prestó atención a nadie a su alrededor, ya que nadie se la prestaba a ella. Estaban en Magnolia, lo que significaba que una mujer en un restaurante con la camisa entreabierta, pero aun cubriendo sus partes más privadas, no era una noticia de primera plana. De hecho, era probable que ni siquiera fuese un punto luminoso en su radar.

Lamiéndose los labios, le frotó la pierna con el pie por debajo de la mesa y poco a poco, muy lentamente, se desabrochó el último botón.

—Me gusta dar largos paseos por el parque, desayunar en la cama los domingos por la mañana y ver musicales antiguos en DVD. Me matan los hombres seguros que saben lo que quieren, que tienen sentido del humor y se vuelven escamosos una vez al mes.

Se movió un poco, dejando al descubierto el centro liso, suave de su torso a su ávida mirada. Un gruñido bajo retumbó en su pecho, y se agarró a la mesa con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, pero no pudo resistirse a presionarlo un poco más lejos.

Con los ojos en su rostro, empujó a un lado la camiseta lo justo para que pudiera ver la curva de sus pechos, luego pasó las manos entre ellos hasta el cierre de sus pantalones.

—¿Crees que sabes lo suficiente acerca de mí? —Preguntó, su voz ronca, un ronroneo, cómo burlándose de su sutil striptease—. ¿O crees que necesitas algo más?

Sus dedos se flexionaron y el botón superior se abrió. Casi al instante, los ojos de Natsu se volvieron de un verde intenso, brillante y su brazo se levantó en el aire.

—¡La cuenta, por favor!


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 07

Estaban de nuevo en su casa en siete minutos exactos, incluyendo el cálculo de su cuenta por la camarera, aunque Natsu no perdió tiempo en calcular si no que tiró un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa y arrastró a Lucy por la puerta antes de que pronunciara otra palabra, después de ese espectáculo, era mejor que no abriera la boca otra vez hasta que no estuviera listo para meterle algo en ella.

Se las arregló para no echársela de nuevo al hombro sólo porque ya estaban cerca de casa. Pero para que no creyera que no estaba impaciente por ella, le cayó encima como un pitbull en el minuto en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Aterrizó sobre la alfombra de la entrada con un golpe duro, y escuchó el silbido cuando el impacto le arrancó la mayor parte del aire de sus pulmones. Lo que le había quedado, se lo robó con un beso tan caliente, húmedo y alucinante que casi terminó en sus pantalones Sólo con la sensación de su boca contra la suya. Sus labios se movieron con afán sobre los de ella, firmes y ávidos, mientras su lengua se sumergía profundamente para enredarse con la suya. Sabía a café, a mujer y al sabor dulce y salvaje de ella, y quiso devorarla. Juró que sabía incluso mejor que la noche anterior. Más rica. Más intensa. Tal vez lo estaba imaginando, pero en aras de la precisión, pensó que era mejor asegurarse mediante algunas pruebas más. Pruebas de sabor.

Pruebas de sabor desnuda.

Gruñendo de anticipación, cerró las manos sobre el nudo que sujetaba su camisa y lo desgarró. No importaba que acabase de reducir su propia camisa a trapos para el polvo, porque el tesoro que yacía debajo era un abismo mucho más importante para él. Sus manos se apretaron en puños cuando apartó los lados de la camisa y sus pechos se mostraron a su hambrienta mirada. Sus pezones ya estaban duros incluso antes de que él los tocara, y apuñalaban el aire como pequeños guijarros haciéndole la boca agua.

Se metió uno entre los labios rápidamente, antes de empezar a babear por su entusiasmo.

Ella murmuró y se movió por debajo de él, creando una perturbadora fricción contra el exigente habitante en sus vaqueros. Un gruñido retumbó profundamente en su pecho, y se agachó para quitarle los pantalones. De alguna manera el negro material se desintegró bajo sus manos. No tenía la intención de ser tan bruto, pero al parecer a su instinto no le importaban nada sus intenciones.

A Lucy no parecía importarle, a juzgar por la forma en que su respiración se había acelerado y sus manos se deslizaban desde su pelo hasta sus hombros y luego por su espalda, hasta que pudo agarrar la tela de su camisa y sacarla del pantalón. Acomodó parte de su peso sobre ella, reforzando las palmas contra la alfombra oriental que cubría el suelo de madera. Le dio a su pezón un último, afectuoso lametón y comenzó a hocicar su camino hasta el otro pecho.

Tenía razón, su gusto se había hecho más rico, más dulce, más caliente desde la noche anterior, pero sabía que tendría que probar algunos otros lugares exclusivos antes de poder confirmar su teoría. Su pezón descuidado sólo era uno en una larga lista.

A mitad de camino, cuando su nariz rozó el trozo de piel caliente entre sus pechos, donde su olor se juntaba, Natsu se congeló. En ese momento supo a ciencia cierta que su olor se _había_ vuelto más fuerte, y sabía por qué.

_Lucy es fértil._

Se mantuvo a sí mismo sobre ella, suspendido e inmóvil y temblando por el esfuerzo de contenerse, y luchando por mantener a su bestia lo suficientemente lejos para no hacerle daño o enviarla corriendo y gritando de terror hasta su casa. Su nariz llameó, y aspiró profundamente, incapaz de resistir la necesidad de beber de su fragancia, a pesar de que cada gota le hacía más difícil controlar sus impulsos. Se mantuvo en el precipicio, sabiendo que si no se apartaba de ella ahora, en ese momento, y se pusiera tan lejos del alcance de su fragancia como fuera posible, la dejaría embarazada, y cuando eso sucediera, su estatus como teórica compañera pasaría a ser irrevocable. Después de eso, sin importar lo que ella quisiera, Natsu sería incapaz de dejarla ir.

Lucy gimió debajo de él. Sus manos agarraron su camisa, pero el material se mantuvo firme, así que deslizó sus manos entre sus cuerpos para desabrochar los botones. Uno tras otro, los soltó hasta que pudo empujar la camisa por encima de sus hombros y fuera de su camino. Luego inclinó su cuerpo hacia arriba y le pasó la caliente, rosada lengua por uno de sus planos pezones, y supo que había pasado el punto de no retorno desde hacía mucho tiempo, muchísimo tiempo. Era suya, y ahora se aseguraría que nunca cambiara de opinión.

Con un gruñido feroz, se apartó de ella lo suficiente para liberarse de sus ropas, lanzándolas lejos junto a las suyas. El tejido destrozado por sus dedos, cuyas puntas se habían convertido en garras, cayó disperso por la sala. Cuando todas las partes de su piel estuvieron desnudas para él, se puso de rodillas y se humedeció los labios.

Lucy le miró, sus ojos vidriosos y estrechos, sus labios entrecerrados para dejar pasar su respiración jadeante.

—Natsu. Te necesito —Suspiró, pasando y entrelazando sus dedos por el áspero-sedoso pelo de su pecho. Tiró, y él gruñó bajo el afilado aguijón, pero no se movió.

Le frunció el ceño.

—Ahora —Dijo, con voz más fuerte, más firme—. Eso no fue una generalización, sino una invitación. Así que empieza a moverte.

Su bestia saltó ante eso, con la intención clara de joderla hasta dejarla sin sentido, golpeando en ella y luego rugir su triunfo a la luna creciente. Afortunadamente, Natsu la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiera saltar y la forzó a su interior temporalmente sometida. Si la asustaba ahora, se arriesgaba a mucho más que a la frustración sexual. Corría el riesgo de una vida miserable, porque una compañera infeliz no presagiaba nada bueno para su relación.

—¿Tengo que pedirlo por escrito? —Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando no la penetró inmediatamente, y cuando siguió vacilando, deslizó la mano por la mata de pelo de su pecho, por debajo de su abdomen hasta que sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su pene y apretó con firmeza.

Estuvo a punto de rugir a causa de eso. Sus flexibles dedos se sentían frescos y sedosos alrededor de su piel caliente, y cuando miró hacia abajo, se quedó paralizado por la visión de su pequeña y pálida mano contra su ruborizado eje y morena piel que no pudo evitar extenderse.

Su mandíbula se apretó con tanta fuerza, que pensó que podría romperse por la presión. Desesperadamente, luchó por el control, luchó por mantener a la bestia dentro de su interior, sin importar cuán ferozmente luchara por la libertad. Natsu sabía que aún con lo sorprendentemente audaz que su compañera estaba resultando ser, todavía era demasiado humana y también demasiado nueva en esto para enfrentarse a ciertos aspectos de su naturaleza dragona. Pensó que podría esperar a un momento mejor para cambiar por primera vez delante de ella, que cuando tenía los muslos abiertos y su mano alrededor de su polla. No era el momento adecuado.

Cuando su otra mano se deslizó desde su pecho hasta su muslo y luego cubriendo sus bolas, su bestia hizo otra embestida y Natsu tuvo que recurrir a toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y hacer un cierto número de concesiones para mantenerse a raya. Su bestia accedió a quedarse por debajo de su piel si Natsu dejaba a un lado su debate interno y la jodía. Cuando se deslizara en ella, sus músculos aferrándose alrededor de su polla, la bestia dejaría de presionarle y se conformaría con eso. Era una tregua que Natsu estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, la paciencia de Lucy se agotó. Apartó sus manos, se impulsó hacia arriba y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Rompiste todos los récords de velocidad sólo para poder admirar mis bonitos ojos, o podríamos seguir con cosas más interesantes?

Su bestia gruñó, y la sonrisa que le dirigió se sentía salvaje. Cuando su lengua salió para lamerse los labios, la frotó contra el borde afilado de sus colmillos, y sonrió más ampliamente.

—Interesante —Gruñó—. Muy interesante.

Entonces se abalanzó.

Se lanzó sobre ella como un dragón saltando a la yugular de su presa. Ella se sacudió con la torpeza nacida del instinto y se alejó. Sonrió y fingió atacar y ella se puso de rodillas mirándole con cautela.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Exigió.

—Dijiste que te gustaban los hombres que se vuelven escamosos. Voy a dejarte ver mi lado escamoso.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, y vio cómo su postura cambiaba de agresiva a desconfiada. Olfateó, probando el aire, pero no pudo oler nada parecido a la mancha amarga del miedo estropeando su rico y dulce olor.

_De hecho_, pensó oliendo de nuevo, _la vainilla es más fuerte, está excitada_.

La idea hizo que su cuerpo se apretase, algunas partes más que otras, y comenzó a merodear lentamente hacia ella. Manteniendo la mirada fija, se acercó más, con intención carnal marcada en cada movimiento. Se movió hacia atrás pero el hecho de que estaba de rodillas le obstaculizó los movimientos. Vio como mantenía los ojos fijos en él, pero también vio cuando sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse y tensarse mientras se preparaba para levantarse.

Nunca llegó a hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento en la alfombra, saltó y la condujo con un placaje a un suave vuelo. Envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y la abrazó contra su pecho, giró en medio del aire y cayó debajo de ella, absorbiendo el impacto con sus hombros y espalda. La tuvo de espaldas contra el suelo antes de que pudiera jadear por la sorpresa, pero estuvo jadeando al minuto siguiente, cuando la giró sobre su estómago, le separó las piernas y metió sus rodillas entre sus muslos separándolos.

Se levantó por debajo de él, empujando con las manos hacia arriba y estirando el cuello para mirarlo con ojos cautelosos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su respuesta consistió en una mueca salvaje y agarrarle la cintura con las manos, tirando de ella hacia arriba hasta que se arrodilló a cuatro patas delante de él. Luego se inclinó sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo hasta que pudo mordisquear suavemente su oreja para después acariciar su mejilla con la suya. Ella se estremeció, y él la lamió pasando su lengua desde su mandíbula hasta la línea del pelo.

—Dijiste que te gustaba escamoso —Repitió, poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas y fijándola al suelo cuando trató de escabullirse—. Dijiste que me necesitabas. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Cerró los dientes sobre su nuca y se pegó a ella cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Su legua salió para probar su piel caliente, y su olor se burló de él, llenando sus sentidos con su perfume dulce e intenso. Cada vez que la tocaba, su fragancia se hacía más fuerte, más llena de miel y vainilla y la indescriptible riqueza de su fertilidad. Eso le dijo cuanto le deseaba, pero era más que eso, la identificaba como su compañera, ya que ninguna otra mujer lo había afectado nunca de esa manera. Ninguna dragona, y ciertamente ninguna humana. Nunca había percibido un olor como el suyo, uno que le decía cuán madura estaba, y cómo de bienvenida sería su descendencia dentro de su vientre. La idea de que un cachorro suyo creciera bajo la suave curva de su abdomen hacía que su polla se ensanchara hasta el punto del dolor, y supo que tendría que estar en su interior pronto.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —Exigió, raspando con sus dientes la parte más sensible de su columna vertebral. Tembló debajo de él, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante en un gesto de sumisión que hizo a la bestia dentro de él rugir de triunfo. Tuvo que luchar para no morder más duro, hincarle los dientes más profundo. Su bestia quería marcar su bonita piel, y la lujuria le había nublado la mente de tal manera que apenas recordaba por qué era una mala idea.

—No —Gimió, obligándolo a salir de la niebla con una oleada de triunfo—. Te deseo a ti, Natsu. Por favor.

Sus palabras fueron un susurro débil, incluso para sus sentidos, pero aun así las oyó, y con eso gruñó de satisfacción.

—Entonces acéptame —Gruñó—. Y ábrete.

Ella gritó, pero el sonido no hizo que se detuviera. Apenas la oyó con el ensordecedor placer de sentir su estrecho calor apretando alrededor de él. Su polla excavaba a través de su chorreante canal igual que el agua a través de una tubería, llenándola hasta el punto que se desbordó. Gruñó cuando empujó contra él, regodeándose con la suave curva de su espalda cubriendo su pecho. Sus manos se retorcieron bajo las suyas, intentando liberarse, pero la inmovilizó con facilidad. Marcándola como suya con cada una de sus feroces embestidas.

Inclinándose hacia delante, cerró la boca por encima de su hombro, sujetándola en el lugar como su bestia exigía, apenas evitando marcarla. Apretó las caderas con fuerza contra su mullido trasero, empujando tan profundamente que podía sentir el cuello de su útero al final de cada dura embestida. El eco de su grito había muerto, cambiando a exclamaciones y murmullos pidiéndole que entrara más profundo con su frenesí posesivo. Su bestia podía haber accedido a permanecer por debajo de su piel, pero no se había comprometido a no controlar sus acciones.

Gruñendo bajo en su pecho, cerró los dientes con más fuerza contra su piel para alertarla, mandándole que se quedara quieta para su placer. Sus manos se apartaron de las suyas y esperó un momento, esperando que se moviera, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente cerró sus codos y los utilizó de palanca para empujar más duro contra las embestidas de su polla. Con avidez, sus manos aprovecharon la libertad para deslizarse hacia arriba y exprimir sus pechos y burlarse de sus apretados pezones retorciéndolos.

Lucy gimió y tembló debajo de él. Sus brazos se derrumbaron bajo su peso, y cayó hacia delante con un grito sin aliento. La posición dejó sus caderas más altas en el aire, inclinando su empapado, apretado coño en un nuevo ángulo y permitiéndole deslizarse aún más profundo con cada golpe. Irguiéndose de nuevo sobre ella, le agarró las caderas con las manos, con cuidado de no perforarle la piel con las garras que no podía evitar que emergieran. Su firme control la mantuvo en su lugar y erguida cuando sus rodillas, también, se desplomaron bajo ella.

Sujetándola en su lugar, la folló con duros e implacables empujones. Su bestia se vanagloriaba del ajustado apretón de sus deslizantes, húmedos músculos internos, de los gemidos y gritos que arrancaba de su garganta y que hacían eco en la vacía sala. Estos hicieron que sus pelotas se apretaran con más fuerza, que un escalofrío recorriera su columna y que sus dedos se apretaran hasta herirle su suave carne. Estrelló su pelvis contra su hermoso culo y escuchó los sonidos que hacía su compañera cuando se acercaba al orgasmo. Sintió que sus músculos se tensaban y temblaban, sintió como su temperatura aumentaba y las ondulaciones de sus músculos internos se volvían más intensas. Respiró hondo, y su aroma a vainilla caliente estalló en su cabeza a la vez que su grito estallaba de sus labios.

Sacudiéndose debajo de él, encajó sus caderas contra las suyas y su coño se apretó duro alrededor de su taladrante polla, ordeñándole con poderosas, extasiadas ondas. Natsu echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló, empujándose aún con más fuerza. Sintió cómo la cabeza de su polla golpeaba contra el fondo de su vientre, como el cuello de su útero se cerraba en torno a él. La rica fragancia de su almizcle anunciándole que estaba madura, fértil, y explotó, derramando toda su descendencia mientras la imagen de su niño creciendo, haciendo que su abdomen aumentara, brillaba detrás de sus ojos.

Con un gruñido satisfecho, se relajó y dejó que su peso les llevara a los dos a la alfombra. Se extendía deshuesada por debajo de él, jadeando por aire incluso mientras su coño continuaba temblando alrededor de su polla desinflada. Gruñó, un sonido suave, satisfecho, y puso sus manos alrededor de las suyas, juntando sus dedos en un nudo íntimo. Murmuró algo ininteligible y se movió por debajo de él, frotando su piel contra la suya como saboreando la sensación.

Ronroneó su aprobación y hocicó su cuello, lamiendo su piel salada y dulce y mordisqueando suavemente su oreja.

—Mía —Susurró, apretando suavemente sus manos entre las suyas.

Sus músculos se tensaron brevemente en su contra, movió sus caderas contra ella, haciendo hincapié en su polla semi erecta aún enterrada en su interior. Sintió el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y la mordisqueó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

—Mía —Y esta vez fue más un gruñido que un susurro.

Giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirarle, sabía que probablemente los suyos eran de un color verde brillante y posesivos. Se relamió los labios resecos.

—Tuya —Acordó en una voz tan suave que apenas era un susurro.

—Maldita sea. Siempre consigue a las mejores.

Lucy se sacudió bajo el peso de Natsu y lanzó un grito al oír el sonido de esa voz desconocida. Su mirada saltó hacia la puerta frente a ella, la que conducía a la biblioteca de Natsu y al pasadizo a Vircolac. Un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro estaba en la puerta, con una expresión hambrienta y envidiosa en su hermoso rostro y una erección evidente debajo de sus vaqueros desgastados. Lucy lo vio y gritó de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Exigió Natsu, sin hacer ningún movimiento para salir de ella o incluso para separar sus cuerpos. Lucy entendió que no la moviera ni un poco, ya que la habría dejado completamente desnuda en medio de una sala que de repente estaba llena de gente, pero lo que no entendía era el hecho de que se quedara enterrado entre sus muslos e incluso que presionara sus caderas con más fuerza contra su culo mientras el otro hombre estaba parado mirándolos.

—¡Natsu! —Siseó, mientras trataba de liberar sus manos—. ¿No vas a pedirle que se vaya?

Le sujetó las manos contra la alfombra e hizo caso omiso de su pregunta.

—Gajeel, quita tus ojos de ella y dime lo que quieres.

El hombre llamado Gajeel omitió la primera parte de la orden, comiéndose con los ojos la curva de sus pechos aplastados contra el suelo.

—No has respondido a tu comunicador cuando he tratado de localizarte, y tengo noticias. Por supuesto ahora sé _por qué _no contestabas...

Lucy miró al intruso y se retorció para liberarse del yugo de Natsu.

—Dile que puede regresar y contarte esa noticia cuando estemos vestidos —Le dijo a su posesivo hombre dragón, pero no se molestó en contestarle. El único músculo que se movió fue el que poco a poco empezaba a endurecerse y alargarse en su interior.

—Sí, he estado un poco ocupado —Dijo Natsu secamente—. Y me gustaría seguir ocupado por otras tres o cuatro horas.

_¿Tres o cuatro horas?_ Lucy sintió que se le secaba la boca y que los músculos de sus muslos presentaban una queja formal. Intentó nuevamente apartarse de Natsu, pero la mantuvo inmóvil e hizo rodar sus caderas mientras seguía hablando.

—...Entonces ¿por qué no me dices lo que crees que es tan importante y luego te pierdes?

Marcó su sugerencia deslizando una rodilla entre sus muslos y presionándolos bien separados para poder hundirse dentro de ella. Una oleada de emoción corrió caliente a través de ella, tan enmarañada que no pudo entender exactamente qué la estaba emocionando. Cólera, excitación, vergüenza y agitación todo mezclado en una maraña tan tupida, tan densa que no pudo decidir si le golpeaba un ojo con el codo y dejárselo morado o echar la cabeza hacia atrás, levantar las caderas y joderlo allí, delante de su amigo.

A juzgar por la ardiente y ávida mirada del amigo, podía adivinar a favor de qué votaría. Caliente y confusa, se estiró debajo de su amante dragón e hizo lo único que podía hacer. Dejó que se saliera con la suya.

Natsu usó su rodilla para forzar sus muslos a un lado de modo que pudo hundirse otra pulgada en su coño. Trató de tragarse un gemido al sentir que su contacto le hacía cosquillas en sus paredes sensibilizadas, pero acompañó el tranquilo empuje con el deslizamiento de su mano entre el suelo y ella para apretar su pecho y pellizcarle el pezón con sus callosos dedos. Un gemido escapó en contra de su voluntad, y sus ojos se abrieron para hacer frente a Gajeel, mientras enrojecía de vergüenza. ¡No podía creer que Natsu le estuviera haciendo el amor mientras un hombre al que nunca había visto estaba en la puerta y mirando! Y no podía creer que estuviera realmente mirando al hombre y manteniendo su mirada, mientras su amante penetraba rítmicamente en su cuerpo, pero había algo en Gajeel que hacía imposible mirar hacia otro lado.

Tal vez era porque se parecía mucho a Natsu, pensó, tratando desesperadamente de distraerse de la acumulación de tensión en su coño bien usado. Ambos hombres eran igual de macizos, de anchos hombros, de caderas estrechas, la misma gracia poderosa cuando se movían. Gajeel era más oscuro, su cabello no tenía esas vetas del color del algodón de azúcar que tenía Natsu, aunque su barba era incluso más oscura a esas horas centrales del día, y sus ojos brillaban con la misma luz salvaje que veía en Natsu cada vez que su amante se enfadaba o agitaba. O excitaba. Eso significaba que Gajeel era otro dragón, y un dragón hambriento.

Tragó saliva. Una mueca lenta apareció en la cara de Gajeel, curvando sus bien definidos labios en una sonrisa maliciosa. Casualmente, como si no estuviera mirándole, o precisamente porque lo hacía, se movió y ajustó sus pantalones, lo que sólo sirvió para llamar su atención a ese bulto impresionante.

—¿Supongo que no estarás de humor para compartir?

Lucy contuvo el aliento y se puso tensa, cada pedazo de curiosidad erótica marchitándose en su interior.

Una cosa era contemplar la atracción física de otro hombre, pero en el momento en que pronunció esas palabras, su mente, corazón y cuerpo se negaron rotundamente. No tenía deseo de ningún otro hombre salvo Natsu, no importaba lo sexy que pudiera ser.

Natsu le evitó la protesta entrecerrando los ojos y lanzándole a Gajeel un gruñido amenazador.

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas, Redfox. Sobre todo cuando sabes las respuestas.

Lucy se estremeció de alivio, y se relajó, pero Natsu continuó con su tormento sexual, sujetando firmemente su otro pecho y amasando el montículo suave con dedos posesivos. Tuvo la sensación de que lo hacía por más razones que el que le gustaran sus poco impresionantes pechos. Era su marca de propiedad, una advertencia de que no importaba lo que Gajeel pudiera desear, todo lo que Natsu estaba tocando le pertenecía a él, el Alfa, y el Beta Gajeel tendría que encontrar su propia mujer.

Gajeel suspiró y asintió, y así, como si alguien hubiese apagado un interruptor. En lugar de mantener la vista en Lucy, tirada en la alfombra de la entrada, recibiendo la follada de su vida por un caliente y descarado hombre dragón, el Beta la clavó en la pared del fondo, enderezó la espalda y fingió que ella no estaba allí.

Natsu asintió y apretó sus caderas más duro contra el trasero de Lucy.

—Ahora dime qué diablos está pasando y luego lárgate.

—Parece que nuestro querido Zancrow tiene un poco de exceso de confianza —Dijo Gajeel—. Quiere entrar en el Rugido con nuevos contendientes. Le ha dicho al resto de la manada que esta noche habrá una Caza de compañeras.

Lucy escuchó a Natsu maldecir, algo suave y cortante y extremadamente vil, pero casi le ahogó con su propio jadeo. Sus dedos apretaron duro, pellizcando como pinzas alrededor de sus firmes pezones, y la ola de placer-dolor que la invadió casi la envió por encima del borde. En ese momento, sus ojos se cerraron y se olvidó por completo del otro hombre en la sala. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era la sensación de la polla de Natsu entrando y saliendo de su coño húmedo, y sus manos ásperas y tiernas apretando sus pechos. A su alrededor, los hombres siguieron hablando. Oyó sus palabras, pero no tenían ningún significado comparadas con el caliente, dolorido deseo apremiante que hormigueaba a través de su sensible clítoris. Gimió, y Natsu suavizó sus manos, aflojando los dedos y rodando suavemente sus pezones entre ellos.

—Él no puede hacer eso —Gruñó, golpeando contra sus caderas con una fuerza que le quitó el aliento. Podía sentir su rabia, pero no le temía—. Ya ha convocado un Rugido en contra de todas nuestras costumbres. ¿Ahora también cree que puede convocar una Caza de compañeras? Esa pequeña mierda necesita que le den una lección.

—Vas a tener que dársela durante la Caza —Dijo Gajeel—. Las mujeres ya están llegando, y por lo que me han dicho, los hombres que estaban fuera de la ciudad están regresando. No hay mucho que podamos hacer para evitar que esto ocurra.

—Mierda.

—Sí. Más o menos.

Los movimientos de Natsu se calmaron, y Lucy gimió en protesta, empujando sus caderas contra él tratando de animar sus envites. Apoyó una mano en la alfombra y con la otra le acarició el pelo, murmurando sonidos relajantes mientras continuaba su conversación con Gajeel.

—De acuerdo, ¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para arruinarme el día o tienes alguna sugerencia de cómo debemos afrontar esto?

—Creo que no tenemos más remedio que ir junto con él. Si lo llamas aparte, se verá cómo que no puedes controlar a Zancrow lo suficientemente bien como para evitar que emita órdenes sin tu consentimiento. Y si lo dejas ir pero no acudes, tendrás el mismo problema, además de que la manada se preguntará si Zancrow tiene la posición y Los Derechos que apela.

—Traducción: Estoy jodido vaya o venga.

—Básicamente.

Frustrada e impaciente, y sin entender una palabra de lo que decían, Lucy decidió que ya tenía suficiente. Si Natsu había conseguido ponerla toda caliente y mojada delante de un extraño, no iba a conseguir salirse con la suya dejándola de esa forma mientras discutían confusas tradiciones dragón. Él había comenzado esta pequeña frustrante exhibición y podía perfectamente terminarla.

Inclinándose, pasó la lengua por la peluda y cálida superficie de su brazo y acompañó al roce con tentativos mordiscos. Oyó una pausa en sus palabras y lo llevó un paso más lejos.

—Bien —Le oyó decir mientras extendía una mano por detrás de ella acariciando contra la lisa y sensible piel de su cadera. Los músculos se tensaron bajo sus dedos y sonrió—. Vamos a seguir adelante con lo de la caza. Me aseguraré de conseguir una. Eso debería cumplir con la mayoría de los planes de Zancrow, ¿verdad?

—Con suerte —Contestó Gajeel mientras Lucy pasaba las uñas de modo sensual contra su piel desnuda—. Todo lo que es motivo de preocupación debería ser arreglado en el Rugido, creo.

—Bi-ieeeeeen.

La voz de Natsu se quebró y tartamudeó cuando Lucy dejó escapar una respiración profunda y deliberadamente apretó duro sus músculos internos alrededor de su hinchada polla. Oyó el temblor en su voz y sonrió, relajando y apretando de nuevo, lo que le permitía a su coño ordeñar la polla de Natsu con un masaje lento y sensual. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Gajeel mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, y levantó las cejas deliberadamente. El Beta se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Hay algo más que necesites? —Preguntó, fijando su mirada educadamente en la pared del fondo. Lucy apretó de nuevo, y la única respuesta de Natsu fue un gruñido ronco y un suave y gutural sonido cuando renovó el ritmo de sus empujes en su coño.

—Creo que eso es todo —Dijo Lucy, su voz descarada, a pesar de no poder quitarse el rubor de sus mejillas. Hizo rodar sus caderas con ánimo evidente y gimió—. Puedes irte ahora.

No estaba muy segura de donde había salido ese tono de mando, tal vez del mismo sitio del que había salido esa ridícula, latente veta exhibicionista. En cualquier caso, no le importaba, siempre y cuando funcionara, y parecía que lo hacía. Gajeel asintió y le dirigió una última mirada nostálgica, justo cuando Natsu soltaba un gruñido feroz y apretaba sus dientes en su vulnerable hombro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, pero por debajo de sus pestañas, vio a Gajeel inspirar profundamente, estremecerse y ajustarse el bulto en sus pantalones. Entonces no vio nada más, pero escuchó vagamente el clic de la puerta de la biblioteca cuando Gajeel la cerró, sobre el ruido sordo del pecho de Natsu y la cadencia rota de sus propios gritos jadeantes mientras apoyaba su peso sobre su espalda y comenzaba a follarla en serio.

Su pene cortó en ella como un cuchillo, y resistió duro, tratando a la vez de alejarse y acercarse. La encontró con golpes aún más pesados hasta que la tensión se rompió y se derritió a su alrededor, como la nata en un caluroso día de verano, espesa, húmeda y líquida. Aspiró desesperadamente por aire para nutrir sus hambrientos pulmones, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que se apoyó en el hombro de Natsu. Su cuerpo se contoneó tirante y curvado como un arco contra el suyo, y sus afilados, blancos dientes se hundieron posesivamente en la carne de su hombro mientras vaciaba su semen en su interior. Su orgasmo seguía y seguía en forma de pulsos impresionantes que parecieron durar una eternidad. Una y otra vez se sintió inundada por él, hasta que finalmente se estremeció y cayó sobre la alfombra como una pegajosa y sudorosa masa de carne muy satisfecha.

Sintiéndose débil y agotada, no protestó cuando Natsu se puso a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí, curvándose protectoramente alrededor de su cuerpo mucho más pequeño. Esperaba somnolienta, deseaba que nadie volviera a acercarse a ellos, pero cuando utilizó una de sus grandes y fuertes manos para apartarle con ternura el pelo de la cara, y su lengua caliente y áspera calmó la marca que le había dejado en el hombro, casi decidió que no le importaría si alguien lo hiciera. Debía ser esa veta exhibicionista.


End file.
